Is Love Enough?
by starbright
Summary: [Completed] Chapter 18 is up! Faith and Bosco have been through alot in the past few years, but when one of them get hurt, how much angst can they take, will love be enough? Faith and Bosco shipper story! ER Third Watch Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Is Love Enough? 

Disclaimer: I don't own ER or Third Watch

Author's Note: This is more a Third Watch fic, but there will be characters from ER in it as well! I know I should stop writing, but I just get this idea!

Pairing: Bosco and Faith

Chapter 1

It has been 4 years since that horrible day in the hospital when Bosco took  
4 bullets for Faith. She turned to face Bosco. She still couldn't believe that  
he was standing in front of her.. alive. She was so scared that she was never  
going to see that day.

"Faith, what are you looking at?" Bosco asked. She smiled.

"I'm just thinking about today. Even though it has been 4 years, I still think about how I almost lost you."

"But you didn't, did you?" he grinned as he leaned over and kissed her. 

"No, I didn't," She glanced at him, "I can't believe that it took you almost dying for me to realize how much I love you and want to be with you."

Bosco grabbed a hold of her hand.

"I know. You helped me so much with my recovery; you are everything to me. I love you, Faith."

"I love you too, Bosco," she said, leaning over and kissing him.

"I think it was a great idea for us to leave New York for a few days, even though it has been 4 years since that day, and I still need somewhere to  
get my mind off everything that happened."

"I thought so, Faith. I always wanted to go to Chicago," he said, laughing. She smiled.

"I don't care where we are as long as I'm with you." Faith then remembers the day that she and Bosco realized how much they love each other.

"_Thank for being here for me, Faith, but you don't need to come by every  
day to check on me. I'll be fine. Go back to your own life," Bosco responded. She looked at him._

"You don't understand it, do you? You are my life; it  
took you nearly losing your life for me to realize how much I love you and how much I  
need you in my life. I want to be with you, Bosco. More than just a friend,  
I want to be with you," she said, as she leaned over and kissed him. He looked up at her with this shocked look on his face.

"I never realize that you loved me like that, Faith. I.. feel.."

"I know you feel the same. You wouldn't have done what you did that day in   
the hospital if you didn't." He leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you, Faith."

"I love you too, Bos."

"Faith," Bosco called out to her. She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Is everything okay, Faith?" She smiled.

"I was just thinking about when we finally realized how much we love each other," she said, as a smile crept through her face.

"I remember, Faith. You know I think the day that I really realized how much  
I loved you was the day that you got shot. I just was so scared that I was  
going to lose you, and for a while I did."

"I'm so sorry about that," Faith said, as she put her arms around Bosco, "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know, but it doesn't matter now." he said. She grabbed his hand tightly. After almost losing him, her divorce, and the custody hearing, she thought  
that she would never be happy again, but she was wrong and that was all because of Bosco. Faith glanced over at him.

"You know you made me the happiest that I have been in years," she replied, as she leaned over and kissed him. He looked at her.

"Faith, you know I never thought that I would be able to commit to someone. I've always been someone who dates someone for a while and then  
gets tired of them. But there is something about you that made me what do you  
be with you forever."

"Probably because I am the only one that can put up with you." Faith  
replied, laughing.

"So you are only with me because nobody else we have me, is that right?"  
Bosco said, with this grin on his face. Faith put her arms around him.

"That's right," she said laughing.

"So did you talk to Emily today?" Bosco asked. She smiled.

"Yes, she told him to say hi to you and tell her that we don't need to worry about her;  
she isn't going to have any parties while we are gone. She is studying for  
her exam that's next week."

"Can you believe that she is going to be a police officer?" Bosco responded. Faith looked at Bosco.

"Oh Bosco, I'm so scared and happy for her at the same time. We both know what being a cop does to someone. I don't know if I want my daughter to experience that." Bosco grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"If Emily is anything like her mother, she will be just fine. I bet she never thought that she  
would be become a cop like her mother. All those times she complained about you   
being a cop and now look at her. I think you are the reason that she wanted  
to become one."

"I think you helped her as well. You coming back from getting shot and see you work as a cop." Bosco smiled.

"You are the reason that I was able to be a cop again. There were times that I thought I was never going to be a cop again, but you helped me through it, and now we are working together again as detectives."

Faith smiled. "I didn't think Lieu would let us work together, seeing as we are together, but I think he knew what a good team we are."

"We are a great team," Bosco said, as they started to cross the street. Faith turned around.

"Both in the office, and out," she said, grinning. He laughed at her. He then suddenly saw a car coming towards them.

"Faith, watch out!" It was too late; she didn't see the car. He run to her side.

"Faith, no.. I can't lose you," he said, as he held her in her arms.

To be continued!

Author's Note: In the next chapter, there will be ER characters!


	2. Chapter 2

Is Love Enough?

Chapter 2

Abby, Luka and Carter were at the admitting desk, when Susan came up to  
them.

"We have a hit and run accident victim coming."

"How can you call a hit and run an accident?" Luka replied, as he came up to them, "I can never understand how people can hit someone and just drive away."

"That is how we are," Abby replied.

"How bad is she?" Abby asked, as they walked towards the ambulance bay.

"The paramedics said that she lost a lot of blood. Her vitals were steady, but they didn't know for how long." Susan and Abby both waited for the patient to show up in the ambulance bay.

Bosco was sitting in the back of the ambulance, holding Faith's hand.

"I can't lose you, Faith. You are everything to me; we have been through so much these past few years. You can't leave me now. Please, I love you," he said, as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"I have to check her out. Can you move aside, sir?"

"She is going to be okay right?" Bosco asked looking at Faith laying on the  
gurney.

"I don't know the full extent of her injuries yet," the paramedic replied.

"Is she or isn't she going to be okay?" Bosco shouted, "I know that she is hurt! She was hit by a car, jag off. I want to know if she is going to  
be okay."

"She's lost a lot of blood, sir, and may have other internal injuries! Now, please, sir, let me have some room to work!" the paramedic said. Bosco knew that it was bad. He couldn't lose Faith, not after everything they went through together and were finally happy together.

"Bos…" said Faith in a weak quiet voice. Bosco turned to Faith.

"I'm right here," he said, as he grabbed a hold of her hand. She looked up at him.

"I love you, Bos, never forget that and tell my kids that I love them."

"You can tell them yourself when we go home. Nothing is going to happen to  
you; you are going to be fine."

"I…love..." but before she could say anything, she went into  
unconsciousness.

"Faith… no..." Bosco shouted.

"Come back to me!"

Abby and Susan were standing in the ambulance bay, when the ambulance pulled up and the paramedic opened the back doors.

"Is this the hit and run victim?" Susan asked.

"Yes, she is a 35 year old. She has injuries to her chest and abdomen. Woke up for a few seconds and then went back into unconsciousness.

"Okay, let's get her inside," Susan said as she and Abby helped the paramedics with the gurney. Susan looked at the patient, and knew that she had seen her before. Abby glanced over at Susan.

"Do you know her?"

"I don't know.. She looks familiar." Bosco then climbed out of the ambulance.

"Are you going to help her?" he shouted, "She is hurt; I can't lose her!"

Susan recognize the voice right away and she realized who the patient it was. It was the cop that help her when Suzie was missing and the guy coming out of the ambulance was her  
partner. Susan and Abby wheel Faith into the Emergency room, with Bosco right behind  
them.As they were hurrying into the trauma room, Susan turned around.

"You can't come back in here. Chuny, can you take this gentleman to the waiting area?"

"No, I don't want to leave her! I want to wait here," Bosco replied, upset. He didn't want to leave Faith's side, even if he couldn't be in the room  
with her. He wanted to see be able to see her.

"It's fine with me," Susan answered as she walked into the exam room. Bosco watched as the doctor worked on Faith. After everything they went through all the years. he couldn't lose her now not when they are so happy  
together. For the first time in his life, he was truly happy, and now it could all be destroyed.

Dr. Lewis walked out of the room. Bosco looked at her.

"How is she?" he questioned.

"Why don't we talk over here?" Susan replied, as she led Bosco over to the  
waiting area.

Susan looked at him. "Officer..."

"Boscorelli." Bosco looked at her.

"You are Dr. Lewis, I didn't recognize at first." Susan nodded.

"I remember you, now your partner is critical condition; she is going to need surgery."

"You mean my wife," Bosco said. Susan was shocked to hear that they were married. Bosco laughed.

"Yeah I know it is shocking to hear that we are married; it is a long story. But I  
don't have time to talk about it; I want to know about Faith. How bad is it?"

"She has some serious injuries and lots of internal bleeding. A couple of her ribs are broken and one has punctured her right lung..."

Bosco didn't know what to say.

"But she will be okay, right?" Susan sighed.

"I don't know. I'm going to do everything I can."

"Can I atleast see her before she goes to surgery," Bosco asked. Susan nodded.

"Of course you can." Bosco walked into the trauma room. He couldn't believe how pale she looked.

"Faith.. you can't leave me now," he replied, as he grabbed a hold of her hand. "Haven't we been through enough already. You getting shot, me getting  
shot, but everything worked out for us. You are my wife and I get to spend the rest of my life with you. You can't leave us, not now! We need you!" Bosco cried. Susan entered the room.

"I'm sorry, but we have to take her up to surgery  
now." Bosco held onto her hand tightly.

"I'll be here when you get back,  
Faith," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he said, as Susan wheeled Faith out of the room.

Bosco was sitting in the waiting area to hear about Faith's surgery. He put  
his hands on his face; he couldn't lose her. He stood up as a doctor walked by; he walked up to her and looked at her name.

"Dr. Lockhart, is my wife out of surgery yet?" Abby glanced at Bosco.

"I'm sorry, but she hasn't come out of surgery, but  
I'm sure that Dr. Lewis will come to you when your wife is out of surgery."

"Did you work on her as well?" Bosco asked. Abby nodded.

"I did, but Dr. Lewis was the main doctor. Don't worry, she is in good hands; we have the best surgeons here." Bosco sighed.

"She is my life, I can't live without her. She is everything  
to me." Abby put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know she is." Bosco then saw  
Susan coming towards them.

"Abby, do you think I can talk to him alone?" Abby nodded, and walked away  
from Bosco and Susan. Bosco glanced at Susan.

"Faith is going to be okay right?"

"Well.. Mr.. Boscorelli..."

"Call me Bosco." Bosco looked into Susan's eyes, and saw that she was upset.

"Don't tell me she is gone…. No… " Bosco yelled as he put his head in his hands, "Not my  
Faith!" Susan put her arm gently on Bosco's shoulder.

"Bosco, she isn't gone." Bosco felt a sigh a relief when he found out that she was still alive. She  
was going to be okay, he just knew it. Susan looked at Bosco with this caring look on her face.

"But it is still serious; she is in a coma," Susan responded.

"Why?"

"She has some serious damage to her body, sometimes the body just needs to rest."

"But she will wake up, right?" Susan sighed.

"We don't know; it is up to her now. Do you want us to call her family?" she asked. Bosco shake his head.

"No, I will do it. Can I use your phone?"  
he asked.

"You can use the phone in the doctor's lounge; patient's families aren't allowed in there, but you did find my niece all those years ago, so I think  
it is only far that you should be allowed. Think it as a favor for what you  
did in New York for my niece. If anybody tells you off, just tell them that Dr. Lewis told you that you could use it." Bosco nodded, as Susan show him  
where the lounge.

Bosco walked into the lounge, and picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" said the voice on the other line.

"Em, it's me Bosco."

"Hey, how are you and mom doing? Are you having fun in Chicago?" Bosco took a deep breath before he spoke. He didn't know how he was going to tell Emily the news about Faith.

"Em.. something has happened with your mom."


	3. Chapter 3

Is Love Enough?

Chapter 3

Bosco had just got off the phone telling Emily about Faith's condition.  
The next person he had to call was his mom. He dialed the number.  
"Hello?"

"Hi Ma," Bosco replied. Rose could tell by the tone of Bosco's voice that  
something was wrong.

"Maurice, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Faith; she has been hurt," he said, as tears started to fall down his  
cheek, "She is a coma; I need to talk to Hannah and Michelle,"

"I'm sorry," Rose replied, "But I know she is going to be just fine,  
Maurice," Bosco sighed.

"I hope you are right," There is no way he could live  
without Faith, he thought to himself.

A few seconds later,

"Hi Michelle. Hey sweetie, it's daddy. Are you been good for Grandma Rose?" Bosco asked.

"I wanna to talk to Mommy."

"Sweetheart, Mommy got hurt and she's going to be sleeping for a while. It is like when you and Hannah have a nap, but she told me to tell you that she loves you and Hannah very much."

"I want my mommy!" Michelle screamed through the phone.

"I know you do, honey."

"Mommy…" she cried.

Suddenly Michelle was off the phone, Rose returned to the phone.

"I'm so sorry, Maurice. I know how hard this for you; Michelle will be fine."

"I need to talk to Hannah," Bosco replied. He knew that Hannah was going to  
want to talk to Faith as well, but he need to hear his daughter's voice.

"Daddy… I miss you."

"I miss you, too, Hannah bananna." Hannah giggled into the phone.

"Daddy...I want to talk to Mommy," Hannah said.

"You can't talk to mommy, honey."

"I want to talk to mommy now!"

"Hannah, mommy is sleeping right now…"

"No… I want my mommy now!" Bosco could hear Rose in the background, trying  
to comforting his daughter that is what he should be doing. He wanted to be  
there for his daughters. He wanted to hug them and tell them that Mommy was going to  
be okay, but he couldn't.

Rose returned to the phone a few minutes later.

"I should have never phoned you; now my kids are upset because of me."

"Maurice, this isn't your fault. Hannah and Michelle will be fine. They are  
kids; they don't really know what is happening." Bosco then heard two voices on the phone.

"Daddy, love you," they both  
said. Bosco smiled for the first time since Faith got hurt.

"I love you both, too. Now.. you be good for your grandma."

"Read Three Little Pigs to us," Hannah answered. Bosco then started to  
tell the story that both Hannah and Michelle made him read everyday.

A few minutes later.

"Well the two of them are sleep now; I'm going to go  
now. I'll keep Faith in my thoughts, but I know that she is going to be just  
fine. There is no way that she would leave you or her kids."

"Thanks, Ma. "

"Call me later and tell me how she is doing," Rose replied.

"I will, goodbye," Bosco said, as he hung up the phone. He then turned  
around and saw Susan standing in front of him.

"You have kids?" Susan asked, surprised. Bosco smiled. "I have two little  
girls, Michelle and Hannah; they are 2 year old.They are two most precious  
things in my life. I had to tell them today that their mother is "sleeping,"  
and I couldn't even comfort them. What kind of father I am telling them on  
the phone? I don't even know why I am telling you all this," Bosco  
answered.

"Bosco, it's fine. You need someone to talk to, I understand. I have two  
kids of my own, a boy and a girl." Bosco then pulled a picture of his wallet.

"This is them, and those are my stepchildren, Emily and Charlie. They are like my own kids." Susan looked at Bosco. She could still remember the man that she meet a few years in New  
York when he saved her niece, but this man standing in front of her was so  
different. He was all about family, now. She just hoped that Faith will wake  
up as she isn't sure what he would do if she doesn't.

"So long have you two been married?" Susan questioned Bosco.

"Nearly 3 years," Bosco replied.

"Four years ago today I was seriously hurt and was in a coma for a few months, it made me and Faith realize how much we loved each other. After I got out the hospital, we dated for a while, but I knew right then I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I didn't  
want to wait any longer so I ask her to marry me, and we got married a few  
months after that." Susan smiled.

"Well I can see how much you love her."

"Yes I do. I love her more than anything; she is everything to me. I don't   
know what I will do if I lose her." She looked at him.

"You aren't going to lose her."

"Is that as a doctor?" Bosco asked.

"No, that is as a friend." Bosco nodded.

"Do you think I can go and be with her?" Susan smiled and nodded.

"Of course, you can. She is in the ICU. Do you need me to take you up there?"

"No, I can find my way, but thank you for listening to me. The only person   
that has let me talked that much without saying anything is Faith." Susan  
nodded.

"She is in room 3B." Bosco nodded, as he walked out of the lounge.

Bosco walked into Faith's hospital room. He couldn't believe how pale she  
looked.

"Hey Faith," he said as he sat down next to her.

"I called Emily; I think she was trying to be tough for me, but I know that  
she was crying. I told her that you were going to be just fine and you  
can't lie to your daughter, can you? So you have to wake up," he said, as he  
grabbed her hand tightly.

"I talked to our babies too. They were really confused and just wanted to talk to you. You always know the right things to say to them."

"I made my own kids cry because I didn't know what to say! I need you,  
Faith," he said as he started to cry.

"I can still remember the day that you told me that you were pregnant with them. I  
know that you didn't want to have anymore kids after Charlie and Emily, but  
the minute that you become pregnant, you were so happy. So was I. I was scared, but with you by my side, I knew that everything would be okay. I can't do this on my own," he said, as he put his head on her chest.

"Don't leave me, Faith. Please wake up!"

"Our kids needs their mother!" Bosco flashed back to the day that Michelle and Hannah were born.

_"Faith, you can do this! Just push!" Bosco replied._

"I know, Bos.. I have done this before!" Faith shouted.

"Oh, this is all your fault…"

"Just one more push, Faith," the doctor replied.

"I can't do this anymore," Faith shouted.

"Yes you can, Faith, I know you can," Bosco ressured her as he held her hand.

"Just breathe."

A few second later,

"You have a beautiful baby girl," the doctor replied. Bosco looked at his  
daughter.

"That's our daughter," he said, as she held Faith's hand, as they  
cleaned the baby up. The doctor then brought the baby towards Faith and Bosco.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" Faith smiled.

"Yes I would." She then turned to Bosco.  
"I know we haven't talked about it, but I thought that we could named her  
Michelle Rose Boscorelli. I wanted to named our child after your brother but  
I didn't really want to call our daughter Micheal." Bosco smiled.

"I love it, Faith. Thank you."

"Do you want to hold Michelle?" Faith asked. Bosco smiled.

"Of course I do," he said as he took his little girl in his arms.

"I'm your daddy," he said as a smile crept through his face. Suddenly Faith felt another pain.

"I think your other daughter wants to see  
you." The doctor told Faith to push.

"I can see the head, just give me one more  
push."

A few seconds later,

"You have another beautiful baby girl," the doctor said, as she got up and  
clean the baby off. Bosco grinned and walked over to where his other daughter was.

"Michelle, meet your sister, Hannah Angela Boscorelli."

"I didn't think you liked that name, Bos," Faith replied.

"Well I didn't, but seeing her now... She is definitely a Hannah." The doctor  
picked up Hannah, and brought her over to Faith to hold.

"Hannah, I'm your mommy and right here is your sister and your daddy. Just so you know your  
daddy is the best man I had ever met. He will make sure that nothing ever  
happen to you and your sister. You have the best daddy in the world.  
Although you probably won't be able to date until you are about 30," Faith   
said, laughing. Bosco walked up to Faith.

"I love you, Faith," he said, as she leaned over  
and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Bos, now and always."

End of flashback  
Bosco snapped out of his flashback and realized that he was still in the  
hospital but expect this time it wasn't a happy occasion.

"I love you, Faith, now and always. Please, don't leave me," he said, as tears  
started to fall down her cheeks, and he put his head on her chest.

"Please don't leave me."

The next morning, Susan walked into the ER.

"Good morning, Abby," Abby looked up at Susan and could see that she was tired.

"Hey Susan, did Lia keep you up again?" Abby said. Susan smiled.

"No, Lia was great last night. I couldn't sleep last night; all I could think  
about that patient that got hit by the car."

"You have really got attached to this patient, haven't you? " Abby replied.

"No, this patient is different than any other patient. Remember a few years ago when Suzie was missing in New York. Well Faith and Bosco were the ones that helped me find her, and now they are here in the hospital, needing my help and I can't help them." Susan said, as she and  
Abby walked into the lounge. Abby nodded.

"It's not your fault, Susan."

"I know, it's not, but I still want to help them, somehow," Susan replied.

"I'm going to go and check up on them; I'll be back in a few minutes," she  
said as she left the lounge.

Susan walked into Faith's room and saw that Bosco was still there.

"Did you stay here all night?" she asked as she walked up to him. He looked  
up at her.

"Yeah, I didn't want her to be alone if she woke last night. I  
want her to know that I am here waiting for her to wake up." Bosco stood up.

"I guess this is how she felt when I was in a coma four  
years ago," he replied, looking at Faith.

"I woke up and now you are going to do the exact same thing," he said as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Why don't you go and get something to eat or at least get some rest," Susan  
suggested. Bosco shook his head.

"I don't want to leave her. I don't need  
any rest; I'll be fine."

"You are exhausted. What if I stay with her while you go and at least get  
something to eat. But I wouldn't suggest going to the cafeteria though,"  
Susan said, laughing. Bosco nodded.

"I don't know if I can leave her."

"You can… and I know she wouldn't want you to not be so exhausted."

"Okay fine, but only for a few minutes," Bosco answered as he started to  
walk out of the room. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Bosco looked  
up and saw a police officer standing in front of him.

"I'm Detective Brown; I am investigating your wife's hit and run. Can I talk  
to you for a few minutes?" Bosco walked outside of the room with the  
detective.

"Do you know who did this to Faith?" Bosco asked.

"No, we don't, but I need to know exactly what happen? Do you remember  
anything?" Detective Brown questioned Bosco.

"Faith and I were crossing the street and I saw the car coming towards her.  
I called out to her, but it was too late..."

"Do you remember anything about the car? Did you see the person?"

"No, I was too concerned about my wife, but if I remember anything I will  
call you," Bosco replied. The detective nodded, and walked away from Bosco.  
Susan walked out of the room.

"Were you able to help them?" Bosco turned around.

"No, Dr. Lewis I couldn't. I'm a detective and I  
couldn't even tell what car the person was driving or anything about what  
happened."

"Call me Susan," she said, "Your wife was hurt, of course you were more  
concerned about her than what the car looked like. Don't blame yourself." Bosco smiled to himself.

"That is something that Faith would have said to me."

"Well Faith is a very smart woman then. Now go and get something to eat,"  
Bosco looked at Faith through the window before he left.

"She'll be fine," Susan replied with this caring look on her face.

"Now go!"

Later that day, Carter was at the admitting desk when a family walked up to him.

"Can I help you?" Carter asked.

"My mom was admitted to the hospital yesterday. She was involved in a hit  
and run accident."

"What's her name?"

"Faith Boscorelli," Emily replied. "Do you know if she is awake yet?" Carter shook his head.

"I wasn't the doctor that worked on her, but I will  
check for you where she is," Carter replied.

"John, I can help these people. They need you in trauma one," Susan replied. Carter nodded and walked away from them.

"I am your mom's doctor; you must be Emily and this is Charlie," Susan  
replied, shaking their hands.

"And these two little cuties must be Michelle and Hannah," Susan smiled as the  
girls smiled at Susan. Rose looked at Susan.

"How is Faith doing?" she asked.

"She is still in a coma, but you can go and see your daughter."

"Oh no, she isn't my daughter; she is my daughter-in-law, but she is like a  
daughter to me. How is my son doing?"

"He's hanging in there," Susan answered, "Why don't I take you all up to see  
him and Faith. I'm sure he will be happy to see you all."

Bosco was sitting next to Faith, holding her hand. He looked up and  
saw Emily coming into the room.

"Emily!" Bosco responded as he stood up and hugged her.

"She is going to be  
fine. she'll wake up; I know she will." Bosco smiled at Emily.

"Thank you, Em. I know she will too."

"Can I talk to her?" Emily asked.

"Of course you can." Emily walked over to Faith.

"Hey Mom. It's me, Em," Bosco looked at Emily  
and knew that she needed some time alone with Faith. He walked up to her.

"I'll be outside if you need me," he said, as he put his hand on her  
shoulder.

"Thank you," she said, nodding. As he walked out of the room, he saw Charlie and his mom coming towards him with Hannah and Michelle.

"Daddy!" Bosco ran up to them.

"Hannah.. Michelle," he said as he hugged them. They  
looked up at him with this love in their eyes.

"Love you, daddy," Hannah giggled. He grabbed them out of their stroller and held onto both of them.

"We wanna see mommy."

"Mommy is right in there… " he spoke softly as he walked over to the window  
where they could see Faith.

"In a little while, we will go and see her," he said as he looked at his  
kids, and saw that they were sleeping in his arms. He touched their faces.

"I love you, both," he said, as she kissed their foreheads.

"I'll can put them back in the stroller."

"No, Ma. I need to hold them right now. I just need to be with my kids." he  
said, as he walked over to the waiting room, and placed them down on the  
chairs, and sat down next to them. Michelle woke up and looked up at Bosco.

"Mommy..." she said, as she climbed on top of Bosco.

"I know, honey.. I need mommy too." he said, as he cuddled up to her. She fell back asleep in his arms.

To be continued!


	4. Chapter 4

Is Love Enough

Chapter 4  
_  
Faith was sitting on the bench, when Bosco walked up to her._

"We need to go back now."

"No I can't."

"Please come with me; our kids need you, I need you!"

"You don't need me, Bos, you will be fine on your own," she said.

"But I do need you, Faith. I love you. Please, baby, come back with me," Bosco replied, as he took her hand.

Bosco was holding her hand, when he felt her hand touch him.

"You are coming back to me, aren't you?" he shouted. He ran out of the room.

"I need a doctor; she is waking up!" The doctor rushed into the room and walked over to Faith. He examined her.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Boscorelli, but there is no change in your wife's condition."

"No, I know she is waking up! She moved her hand!"

"That happens sometimes with coma patients. They have involuntary movements; I'm so sorry."

"Don't tell me you are sorry. Damn it! I want another doctor," Bosco shouted and  
walked out of the room. Susan was coming down the corridor when she heard Bosco shouting at the doctor. She walked up to them. Bosco looked at her.

"I want you to get me a new doctor! He doesn't know anything." Susan looked at the doctor.

"I'll deal with this," she said, as she led Bosco over to the waiting area.

"I know this is hard for you, but Dr. Woods is a great doctor. He knows what he is doing, I promise."

"Susan, she moved her hand! I know that she is going to wake up soon." Susan looked at Bosco.

"I know you think because she moved her hand that means she is waking up, but she's not right now."

" But she will wake up." Susan nodded.

"I know she will." Bosco sat down on the chair and put his head in his hands.

"I can't do this anymore." Susan sat down next to Bosco.

"Yes you can! Just don't give up on her."

"Are you always like this to your patients?"

"Only the very special ones," she winked, "Well I should be getting back to  
ER. Have me paged if there is any change in her condition."

Bosco nodded as she walked away.

"Bosco," said a voice. He looked up and saw Emily standing in front of him.

"Hey," She sat down next to Bosco.

"I heard everything that you said to Dr. Lewis! Please, don't give up on her, she loves  
you. She will come back to us."

"She loves all of us," Bosco said as he put his arms around Emily.

"So where are Michelle and Hannah?"

"Rose is taking them out for ice cream; I don't really think they realize  
exactly what is happening."

"I'm glad Em that they don't know. I just wish that I could do more for them. I haven't been there for them. It's you, Charlie or my mom looking after them it should be me."

"Stop it! You are the best father that they could ever have! They love you and  
you love them." Bosco smiled.

"You are more like your mother than you know." Emily nodded.

"I know, but don't tell mom that I said that!" Bosco  
laughed and shook his head.

"I won't."

"Why don't I stay with Mom while you spend sometime with your kids." Bosco  
looked at Faith through the window.

"I'm afraid if I leave something will happen to her." Emily put her hand on Bosco's shoulder.

"I'll be with her. Nothing is going to happen." Bosco nodded.

"I know."

"Now go be with your kids," Emily said with a smile. Bosco nodded and walked away from Emily.

Bosco knocked on the door to Rose's hotel room. She opened the door and he  
smiled as he heard their voices...

"Daddy!" Michelle and Hannah screamed as they ran to Bosco's side.  
Bosco hugged and kissed them.

"Daddy is taking you to the beach." Charlie looked at the girls.

"Why don't I get the two of you ready?" he  
said as he picked Hannah.

"You got a little messy from the ice cream, didn't you?" Bosco smiled as he watched them walked away.

"I didn't think that you were come by here. Has Faith woken up yet?" Rose  
asked hopeful. Bosco shook his head.

"No, but Emily is with her right now. I just realized that I needed to be here  
for my daughters. I can't expect you, Emily and Charlie to look after  
them all the time."

"We don't mind, Bosco. Your kids are my half sisters; I love looking after   
them. The reason you aren't with them right now is because you are by my  
mom's side. It is not like you are abandoning them." Charlie answered as he  
brought Hannah and Michelle out of the bathroom with clean faces. Bosco hugged Charlie.

"Thank you."

"Say goodbye to Grandma Rose and Charlie." The girls waved goodbye to them.

Bosco was watching as Hannah and Michelle were playing in the sand. It felt  
so good to see them happy. He sat down next to him.

"Let's build a sandcastle."

"Mommy," Michelle said. Bosco sighed.

"I know you want mommy with us, so do I. But she  
is still sleeping, but as soon as mom wakes up, we will bring her here and  
she can help us make a big sandcastle, ok?" Hannah climbed onto Bosco's lap and  
put her head on his shoulder.

"Mommy."

"Do you want to go and see Mommy?" Michelle walked over to Bosco and climbed  
on to him and looked at him.

"I'm guessing that is a yes. Come on, let's go and see mommy." Hannah and Michelle smiled. Bosco grabbed both of their hands.

"Yes we are going to go and see Mommy, but you have to remember mommy is sleeping, but she can hear what you are saying."

Bosco walked in the hospital with Hannah and Michelle and walked towards  
Faith's room. Emily walked out of the room and the girls ran to her.

"Hannah.. Michelle," Emily replied smiling as she hugged them.

"Mommy..."

"Yes we are going to see Mommy in a few seconds, Hannah."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Emily asked.

"They want to see Faith. I can't stop them. They deserve to see their  
mother," Bosco replied. Emily nodded.

"Well I see you two later," she said, as she hugged them and waved goodbye to Bosco. Bosco walked into Faith's room with his two daughters by his side.

"Look who I brought to see you," he said, as he picked Hannah up and put her on the  
bed next to Faith. Hannah went up to her mom and kissed her nose.

"Up, Momma," Hannah leaned over and kissed Faith's forehead. Bosco picked up Michelle, and put her beside Faith, too.

"Kiss... Up like beauty." A single tear run down his cheek. He wished that all it took was a kiss from him to wake Faith up. Bosco walked over and kissed Faith on the forehead.

"Mommy.. no up," Michelle replied. Bosco hugged his daughter.

"No, baby, Mommy is still asleep, but she can hear anything you say to her." Michelle crawled towards Faith and leaned down on Faith's chest.

"Love, mommy," she said, as she put her head on Faith's shoulder. Hannah lay down  
next to Faith next to her sister.

"Mommy," she said, before she fell asleep. Bosco sat down on the chair, and grabbed Michelle's hands. She looked up at Bosco with this love in her eyes.

"Do you want to sleep with daddy?" he asked as he picked her up and put her on his lap. She looked up at him, and then closed her eyes. He gently touched her hair.

"Oh Michelle, I wish your mommy would just wake up. I can't do this on my own. Faith has always been the one that knows what to do. I wish all I had to do was kiss her and she  
would wake up. But as long as I have you two, I can handle anything."

A few hours later, Rose had just arrived to pick up the girls.

"Thanks Ma. I wish I could come home with you, but I want to stay here just in case Faith wakes up."

"We understand." Michelle and Hannah hugged Bosco.

"Daddy.. home?" Hannah asked.

"I wish I could, honey, but I need to stay with mommy," he said. He knelt  
down. He hugged her, again.

"But I come by as soon I can."

"Mommy..."

"Maybe with mommy," Bosco responded, looking up at Rose with a sad look  
on his face. He hopes and prays that Faith will wake up soon, but he just  
doesn't know. He waved goodbye to Rose and his kids and was just on his way back to  
Faith's room, when he saw someone going into Faith's room. It wasn't  
Charlie or Emily. He walked into the room; he then saw who it was.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bosco shouted.

"I had to see her..." Bosco put his hand on the person's shoulder.

"Leave, before I kick you out. I don't want you anywhere near my wife ever again."


	5. Chapter 5

Is Love Enough?

Chapter 5

Bosco looked at the person standing in front of him.

"I told you to leave!"

"I'm not leaving!"

"Last time you saw my wife, you almost made her lost our children. Leave now!"

_Bosco flashed back to the night that Faith almost miscarried._

Bosco was on his way out of the police station when Swersky called to him.

"Emily just phoned you and said to tell you to come to the hospital right  
away."

"What happened to Faith?" Bosco asked, nervously.

"I never said that it was Faith. How did you know?"

"I just know, boss. It is Faith, isn't it? Tell me what happened," Bosco  
yelled.

"Emily just said that you need to come to the hospital, but she didn't tell  
me why."

"Let me take you to the hospital," Swersky offered.

"No, I'll be fine," Bosco replied. Swersky looked at Bosco.

"You just found out your pregnant wife is in the hospital; I'm not letting you drive."

"Fine. Let's go now!"

Bosco walked into the room.

"Faith, honey?" She looked up at Bosco.

"Bosco, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault." Bosco ran to her side.

"Faith, none of this is your fault," he said, as he hugged her.

"What happened?"

"She went into premature labor because of my father. He came over this  
morning and he was telling her that he wants to get back together with her."  
Emily replied Bosco looked at Faith.

"Is that true?" Faith nodded.

"He wouldn't back off. He said that Carolyn broke up with him and he realized that he still loved me and only me. I told him that I didn't love him anymore. I love you and only you. That pissed him off and he told me that I was going to be with him, not you and that he was the one that I loved. not you. Then he grabbed my arm and then Emily walked in. A little while later, I got a pain in my side and Emily brought me here."

"Oh Faith, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. But none of this is your  
fault," Bosco replied, as he hugged Faith. The doctor then walked into the room.

"Am I going to lose my babies?" Faith asked, worried. The doctor shook his head.

"You are going to be just fine, but you have to be on bed-rest from now on. No stress. If your daughter hadn't brought you in so quickly, there is a great chance that you would  
have miscarried."

"Thank you, doctor," Bosco said, as he shakes her hand.

"I'm just glad that I could give you two good news," the doctor said and then left the room.  
Bosco hugged Faith.

"See everything is going to be okay. You and my kids are  
going to be just fine." Faith looked at Bosco.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Faith," he said.

"And I love our babies," he said, as he kissed her stomach.

End of Flashback

"It seems like you are the one that is hurting her! You couldn't even keep her safe. What kind of husband are you? At least I didn't get her hurt, but  
this is the second time that you got hurt. It's your entire fault," Fred yelled.

"I would have jump in front of that car, if I could have, Fred!"

"But you didn't, did you? She is the one lying in a hospital bed, isn't she? "Fred shouted.

"I told you I want you out of here. You are not to be anywhere near my wife! Do you hear me?"

"Fine. I'm leaving," Fred replied as he walked out of the room. Bosco followed him to make sure that he left. Fred turned around.

"I really hope you and Faith are happy together; that is if she wakes up. See if she would've  
stayed with me none of this would have happen! You are always hurting the people you love. I heard that it was your fault that your brother died all those years ago."

"Don't you ever talk about Mikey or my family!" Bosco said. He then hit Fred in the face.  
Fred hit Bosco, back.

"You destroy everybody in your life.. Faith and your kids."

"I love Faith; I would never hurt her."

"Boscorelli, you will always be a screw-up!" Fred shouted as Bosco hit him. Fred then  
through him on the floor. Bosco stood up and hit Fred, again.

"He's not worth it!" Bosco turned around and saw Emily standing in front of them. Fred looked at Emily.

"He was the one that hit me first."

"I don't care, dad! You shouldn't even be here! Remember what happen last  
time you saw mom; you nearly made her lost my sisters! I don't want you anywhere near my mom, " Emily replied.

"You turned my own daughter against me," Fred responded looking at Bosco.

"No, dad, Bosco didn't do that, you did it yourself," Emily responded.

"Just go, nobody wants you here."

"How can you talk to me like that? We haven't talked in months and this is how you talk to me?"

"You haven't phoned me, Dad. I am taking an exam soon to become a police officer, but you wouldn't know that would you?"

"Haven't you forgotten about that dream? Look what it did to me and your  
mother's marriage! If she wasn't a police officer, we would still be married  
right now," Fred explained. Emily laughed.

"So you are telling me that you only cheated on my mom because she was a cop."

"I had to, Emily."

"No dad, you didn't have to do anything." Emily walked away from Fred, but  
he followed her.

"I don't want you to get hurt like your mom did." Emily turned around.

"I know there is a chance that I can get hurt on this job, but that's what happens and it's not going to stop me. Look at Bosco, he got hurt on the job, but that didn't stop him from coming back to force and now he is a detective. I don't care if you aren't happy for me."

"You are no daughter of mine. My daughter wouldn't become a cop. Don't you   
remember what it was like growing up with a mom as a cop? You hate it, and now  
you are going to do the same thing to your kids." Emily sighed.

"I know I hated it, but I'm not a kid anymore. Just leave!" Fred started to walk out of the hospital when he turned around.

"You aren't my daughter anymore. If anything you are more like Bosco's daughter than my  
daughter!" Fred yelled as he walked out of the hospital. Bosco looked at Emily.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, "Emily replied.

"But I just remembered I need to call someone. I'll talk to you later," she said, as she hurried out of the hospital.

About half a hour later,

Bosco walked out of the hospital and saw Emily sitting on the bench outside  
of the hospital with tears in her eyes.

"Em?" She looked up at him.

"What are you doing out here? You should be with mom," Emily spoke softly. Bosco sat down next to her.

"Emily, I know that your dad upset you and I'm so sorry. Just so you know you are like a daughter to me. I would be lucky to have a daughter like you. I'm proud of you, Emily," Bosco replied smiling. Emily looked at Bosco and gave him a slight smile.

"Thanks, I wasn't really upset about what he said. It's just that everything is going wrong right now. Jake broke up with me this afternoon... He knows that I am worried about my mom and he couldn't even wait until I got home. God. He did it over the phone."

"Well then when we get back to New York, I'm going to have to have a talk with that jagoff. I'll make him pay for hurting you," Bosco responded. Emily smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Bosco! I knew you would." Bosco hugged Emily.

"Your mom is going to be okay, Em. She'll wake up; I know it. She wouldn't leave us, especially not me. Seriously, can you see me looking after Michelle and Hannah on my own?" Bosco replied with a grin. Emily giggled.

"No, I can't."

"So did you call the school about your exam?" Bosco asked. Emily nodded.

"They weren't happy that I couldn't take it, now. They said that  
they would see if I could later, if not they said that I have to do it next  
semester."

"Emily, go and do it. Faith would want you to. You can come back as soon as  
you finish it, but I know your mom wouldn't want you to not do it."

"I don't know.."

"Just think about it," Bosco replied. She smiled.

"Thanks. You know Hannah and Michelle are very lucky to have you as their father." Bosco hugged Emily.

"I'm always here for you too, Emily."

The next day, Bosco was walked into the hospital with Hannah, Michelle and Charlie when he  
heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw Susan standing in  
front of him.

"Bosco, how are you? I'm surprised that you are out of Faith's  
room," she said with a smile.

"I took the girls out for lunch. I hate leaving Faith, but I wanted to spend some time with my girls," he said. She looked at the two girls holding  
Bosco's hand.

"Hey Hannah and Michelle, did you have fun with daddy?" Susan asked as she  
knelt down. They both smiled.

"Daddy... ice cream."

"You had ice cream? Yummy. I have a daughter like you.. expect she is younger than you."

"Baby?" Michelle asked.

"Yes, she is a baby," Susan said, with this smile on her face.

"Her name is Lia."

"Li..." Susan smiled at Michelle trying to say her daughter's name. She turned to  
Bosco.

"My husband is going to be bringing the kids by soon and I am taking  
them to the park. I was wondering if Hannah and Michelle would like to  
come," she said as they walked into the lounge. She opened her locker and  
got her jacket out.

"Thanks, but I think I'd rather have the kids be with me."

"They are safe with me," Susan laughed.

"I know they are, but I guess since Faith's been in her coma, I've been very  
protective of them."

"I understand, Bosco. I'm the same way with my kids. "

"Bosco, I think it would do them great to be with other kids," Charlie  
replied, "I can go there if that make you feel better."

"Okay Charlie.. that sounds a good idea." Bosco turned to Susan.

"It's not that I don't trust you. It's just Hannah and Michelle don't know you that  
well," Bosco replied as they walked out of the lounge. Susan nodded.

"I understand," Susan replied, as a man coming up to her with a baby in his  
arms.

"Chuck," she said with a smile on her face. "Where's Cosmo?"

"He's with Uncle Carter." Susan nodded.

"I would like you to meet the husband of the patient I was telling you  
about, Maurice Boscorelli," Susan responded. Bosco shakes Chuck's hand.

"I'm sorry to hear about your wife; I hope she gets better soon." Bosco  
nodded his head.

"Thank you."

"This cute one must be Lia." Bosco replied. Lia started to giggle.

"It looks like Lia likes you," Chuck replied, "She doesn't like many strangers."

"Well, I have that effect on women not girls," Bosco laughed.

"Well Lia must know what a great guy you are," Susan said, smiling.

"Daddy…" Michelle asked, as he took her out of the stroller.

"This is Susan's daughter, Lia."

" Li.. hi."

"Michelle, honey, she is a baby, so she won't talk back to you yet," Bosco told  
Michelle.

"You are going to go to the park with Susan and her kids."

"No.. stay with daddy." Michelle put her head on Bosco's shoulder.

"Stay…" Bosco wasn't going to make his daughter go somewhere where she didn't want  
to go.

"It's fine. You can stay with me."

"Go!" Hannah replied. Charlie kneels down next to Hannah.

"You can come with me to the park, and daddy will stay here with Michelle." Carter then came up to them with Cosmo.

"Susan.. I think we have a future doctor here," Carter said, laughing.

"Did Cosmo want to see your stethescope again?" Susan asked.  
Carter smiled.

"Yeah, but it's fine. You are going to make a great doctor, Cosmo."

"Are you all going somewhere?" Carter said, laughing.

"Park." Hannah replied.

"I fly!" Carter kneels down to Hannah.

"Fly as fast as you can, until you touch the sky."

"Touch sky.. " Hannah said, as she started to cry.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Charlie grabbed a hold of Michelle and put her back in the stroller, so  
Bosco could take a hold of Hannah.

"Hannah, don't cry," Bosco replied, as he held onto her, and stroked her  
hair.

"Hannah, Dr. Carter didn't mean that you would touch the sky, he just  
meant that it would feel like a bird." Bosco started to move his arms like a bird.

"I'm a bird."

"Daddy.. you no bird.." Hannah said, as her tears started to stop and   
she had a smile on her face.

"Okay now?" Bosco asked. She put her arms around him.

"Love you."

"Love you, sweetie. Now go with Charlie, so you can go to the park together,  
and you have fun." Charlie grabbed a hold of Hannah.

"Come on. Let's go." Bosco took Michelle out of the stroller and held her as they waved  
goodbye to everybody as they left the hospital. Carter looked at Bosco.

"I'm sorry about upsetting your daughter."

"Don't worry about it." Bosco replied. Bosco then whispered to Michelle.

"Guess where we are going right now?"

"Mommy.."

A hour later, Bosco was sitting with Michelle talking to Faith.

"Faith, I can't do this anymore! You've got to wake up. I need you; the kids need you." He looked at Michelle and saw that she was asleep in his arms. He touched her hair.

"Your mommy needs to wake up now." He grabbed a hold of Faith's hand. 

"I'm lost without you, Faith. Please come back to me."

"B..o..s" said a voice quietly. He looked up and saw that Faith was awake.  
He couldn't believe his eyes! Everything was going to be okay.

"Faith.. you are awake.." He stood up and run outside of the room.

"Call the doctor! My wife is awake!"


	6. Chapter 6

Is Love Enough?

Chapter 6

Bosco was sitting outside of Faith's hospital room with Michelle still sleeping in his arms. He was waiting for the doctor to finished looking over  
Faith to make sure that she was okay. Bosco stroked Michelle's hair.

"Mommy is going to be just fine…" Suddenly the doctor came out of the room.

"Mr. Boscorelli." Bosco stood up and walked over the doctor.

"Is my wife going to be okay?"

"Your wife did the first step by waking up. We don't know how serious she is; we are going to have to run some more tests in a while."

"Can I see her?" he asked. The doctor nodded.

"She's been asking about you. Just don't be too long." Bosco nodded and walked into the room. Faith looked at him.

"Bos," she said in a weak voice. He walked up to her.

"Oh Faith… Don't ever do that to me again," he said as tears started to fall down his cheek. He tried to hug her, but he realized that he still had Michelle in his arms.

"Daddy..." she said looking up at him. Bosco smiled at her.

"Look, honey, Mommy's awake," he said, as he sat down and put her on his lap.

"Mommy!" Michelle cried happily as she crawled to Faith's side.

"Miss.. Mommy." Faith hugged her.

"I missed you too honey." Bosco looked at Michelle laying next to Faith and knew that everything was going to be okay.

"Bos…" she said, looking at him, "What happened?" He looked out the window.

"I'll tell you everything in just a few minutes, but I think there is a few other people that would like to see you." Bosco walked out of the room.

"Charlie.. Hannah!" he called. Charlie turned around.

"Bos, is something wrong with mom? Did she get worse?" he asked with a worried look. Bosco shook his head.

"Charlie, this is good news! She's awake." Charlie smiled.

"What? Mom's awake." Bosco hugged Charlie.

"Yes, she is going to be okay. She would love to see you. She doesn't even know that you are here. Why don't you take Hannah in too? I'll be in there in a few seconds." Charlie nodded and walked into the room. Bosco walked up to the admit desk.

"Can I use your phone?" he asked. The nurse looked up at him.

"Sure."

Susan was coming down the hallway when he heard Bosco talking on the phone.

"I'll see you in a few minutes, Ma. Goodbye." he said and hung up the phone.

"Bosco is everything okay?" she asked. Bosco turned around with a smile.

"Yes, everything is fine; Faith has woken up." Susan hugged Bosco.

"That is great news! I'm so happy for you."

"I want to thank you for everything that you did for us. You were more than just a doctor; you were a friend when I need one." Susan smiled.

"It's no problem."

"So how was Hannah at the park?" Bosco asked.

"Oh she loved it. She and Cosmo got on well together and Cosmo liked being the big brother for another little girl." Bosco smiled.

"Well I should get back to Faith. I don't even want to experience anything like this again. I don't ever want to lose her; she is my life. " Susan could tell how much Bosco loved Faith and his family.

"I'll see you later," Susan replied as she walked away from Bosco. Bosco walked back into the room.

"Bos, I was wondering when you were going to come back," Faith replied. Bosco walked up to her.

"I would never leave you for a long time. I love you, Faith. Please, don't you ever scare me like that, again! I thought I was going to lose you." She looked at him.

"Lose me? That could never happen."

"Well I'm going to go back to the hotel now, Mom. I'm so glad that you are going to be okay. I love you," Charlie said as he hugged her. She smiled at her  
son.

"I love you, Charlie."

"Bye Charlie," Bosco said as he hugged him. Bosco sat down next to Faith and look at his two daughters lying next to their mom with big smiles. Bosco touched Faith's cheek.

"You don't know what these past few days have been like, Faith." She looked at him.

"I can only imagine what it has been like for you, Bos." Bosco climbed onto the bed.

"What are you doing, Bosco?" she asked with a grin.

"I just wanted to be next to you and our daughters. I need you now and always."  
She grabbed his hand.

"I need you too. I love you, Bos. I love all of you," she said as she hugged Bosco, Michelle and Hannah. Hannah looked at Faith.

"Mommy..up!" Faith put her arms around Hannah.

"Yes, honey, I'm awake now." Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"May I come in?" Bosco looked at Rose.

"Ma." Rose walked up to everybody.

"Faith, I'm so happy that you are awake," she said as she hugged Faith.

"You had us worried."

"Gramma… Mommy up!" Rose sat down next to them all.

"Yes Hannah, I see mom's awake." Faith looked at Hannah and Michelle. 

"I hope you two have been good for your daddy while I'm been sleeping."

"Daddy.. with mommy.." Faith looked at Bosco.

"Oh has he?" she asked with a smile.

"He wouldn't leave your side. He only left a few times, but not that often," said a voice. They all looked and saw Susan standing in front of them.

"I'm glad to see that you finally woke up; you had us all worried, but I  
think it is time that Faith got some rest." Hannah looked at Faith.

"No bye-bye." Faith hugged her daughter.

"Everything is going to be okay. I'm not going to leave you, but you go with  
Grandma and you can come and see me later." Michelle hugged Faith.

"Love you."

"I love you, Michelle and you too, Hannah." she said as she hugged her two  
precious daughters.

"No go!" Hannah cried as Bosco tried to pick her up.

"Hannah, mommy's going to be fine."

"No..." Susan looked at Bosco.

"How about Hannah stays here for a little bit longer and Michelle goes home with Grandma? Then it won't be so busy in here, and Faith can get some rest." Bosco nodded.

"Thank you, Susan." Rose picked up Michelle.

"Wave goodbye to everybody." Michelle waved goodbye to them all and then left the room. Faith looked at Susan.

"I remember you... You were that doctor whose niece went missing.. Dr…Lewis?"

"Call me Susan." Faith smiled.

"Susan, it is. So were you my doctor?" Susan sat down next to them.

"When you first came in the ER, I was. But I had to keep on checking up on you, because you and Bosco were so kind to me in New York. I wanted to  
help you somehow."

"You did, Susan," Bosco responded. Hannah looked at Susan.

"Cosmo?" Susan smiled at the little girl.

"Sure, you can go back to the park, we'll see when." Faith looked at them confused.

"Cosmo's my son; I took Hannah to the park today. Even though Bosco was a little  
overprotective. Michelle stayed with here with him."

"Overprotective, were you, Bos? And you tell me I am too overprotective," Faith responded with a grin.

"Faith, you were in a coma; I thought I was going to lose you. I didn't want  
anything to happen with my kids." Faith touched his face.

"Bos, it's fine, I was only joking." Susan stood up.

"I have to go now, but I'll come by and see you too later. I think everything is going to be just fine."

"Bye, Sus..a" Susan smiled at Hannah trying to say her name.

"Bye Hannah," she said as she walked out of the room.

Hannah was sitting in Faith's lap.

"Faith are you sure she isn't hurting you?" Bosco asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Bos. I'm in pain, but as long as I have my family with me, I'm okay. So tell me everything, Bosco. Why is everybody here? I know I was hurt, but how bad?" Bosco grabbed a hold of her hand.

"You were hit by a car, Faith and you were in a coma. I had to call Emily and tell her. She, Charlie, my mom and the twins came here. We didn't know if you were going to wake up."

"How long was I in the coma?" Faith asked.

"A few days," Bosco responded, "But I was so scared that you were never going to wake up. I know now how it was for you when I was in a coma." Faith nodded.

"So where's Emily?"

"She went back to New York yesterday for her test. She didn't want to leave, but I don't her that you would want her to take it."

"Of course I would." Faith grabbed the phone.

"I'm going to call her now." Bosco picked up Hannah and put her in his arms.

"Mommy needs to talk to your big sister Emily. So we are going to go and wait outside." Hannah looked at him, lovingly.

"Mommy… okay?" He stroked her hair.

"Mommy is just going to be just fine. We can watch her through the  
window. How do you like the sound of that?" Hannah smiled.

"Yes." Bosco and Hannah watched Faith talking on the  
phone with Emily. He knew that everything was going to be okay.

Bosco was on his way back to Faith's hospital room from taking Hannah back  
to the hotel when he saw Detective Brown entering her room.

"Do you have some news?" Bosco asked as he walked into the room.

"Yes I do."

"Why don't we talk about it outside?" Bosco asked.

"Bos, if this is about my accident, I want to know! don't hide anything from me." Faith replied, "I'm a detective remember? I can make you tell me the  
truth." Bosco laughed for the first time since this whole thing started.

"Okay, Faith." They walked into the room.

"So what do you have to tell us, Detective?" Faith asked.

"Have you caught the person that did this to me?"

"Yes and No."

"How can that be? You either caught the person or you didn't!" Bosco yelled.

"Bos, let the detective explain everything to us before you start yelling."

"We had a witness come forward and tell us that they saw a speeding car  
coming down the street near where you were knocked down. So they got the  
license plate number and we checked it and it was a New York City License  
plate."

"That is where we live," Faith spoke softly.

"Yes I know that and we found out that the car was owned by Fred Yokas."

"That jagoff… I'm going to kill him!" Bosco yelled as he started to run out of the room.

"He wasn't the one that hit your wife; it was his girlfriend. She is in jail  
right now, but there is much more that you should know. Fred's girlfriend  
might be the one that hit your wife, but there is someone else that tried to  
kill you that night." Faith and Bosco looked at each other with this confused look on their face.

"I don't get what you are saying." The detective sat down.

"Witnesses said that there was another car that was headed towards you two, but Fred's car got ahead of the car and ran Faith down. They said that the other car just drove by."

"I don't get what you are saying, Detective. Fred was the one that ranFaith down. Why do you care about this other car? The only thing they did  
was speed," Bosco responded.

"Yes we thought it was a no big deal first of all, but then we read the license plate from the other car, we saw that it was from New York as well,  
and we thought that was very interesting. So we found out the name of the person whose car it owns and we found out that this person has been  
following you all the way from New York."

"What? How?" Faith asked.

"We figure out that you and Bosco were the link to everything. Fred was your ex-husband, so he must have followed you to Chicago."

"I don't care about Fred. I want to know about this mystery guy. How do you  
know that this person has been following us." she asked.

"Well like I said, I knew that you and Bosco were the people that this person was after, so we  
looked at tapes from the airport, hotel, restaurants. Anywhere that you went to see if there was a connection."

"So that is why you ask me all those questions yesterday about everything me  
and Faith did while we were here? Why didn't you tell me then about Fred's girlfriend running Faith down?" Bosco questioned.

"I wanted to find more about this person that we think is following you before I told you everything," Detective Brown replied.

"So you are telling me this person has been following us everywhere?" Faith asked with a frightened look.

"That is what it looks like. This person went to the same hotel, restaurants. Everywhere that you went, they were there."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Bosco asked.

"I don't want my wife or kids to be in danger!"

"We don't know the reason that this person is watching you, but it looks like they have left you alone."

"How the hell do you know that? I've been in the hospital with my wife for how many days; of course you are going to see them following us because I haven't gone anywhere."

"It might be just a coincidence that you all went to the same places. We have keep tabs on this person and it looks like they have gone back to New York."

"So you are telling me you aren't going to do anything to keep my wife and my family safe from some person that been following us and wanted to kill us if it wasn't for Fred's girlfriend running Faith down?"

"Until we get proof that this person was trying to hurt you, there is nothing I can do. I can get a police officer to come and make sure that you  
two of you are safe." Faith shook her head.

"I don't want my kids to be scared... Are you sure this person has gone back to New York?"

"Yes, all the signs point to them leaving town. The car is gone. We were following it to see where they went to see if they show up at the hospital, but they didn't. They went to the airport a few days ago, so I'm guessing that they left you alone."

"But you don't know that, do you? My family could still be in danger and you don't care because you think this person is gone. But you don't know for  
sure, do you? Have you gone to New York to make sure that this person made it back there?" Detective Brown shook his head.

"I didn't think so."

"I'm sorry Detective Boscorelli, but I can't do anymore. The person has left Chicago. There is nothing that I can do about it anymore."

"You might not be able to, but I can." Bosco responded. Faith looked at Bosco.

"Don't do anything; I need you."

"What's the name of this person? Did you at least get that information?" Bosco asked, annoyed.

"Andrew Nardo." Bosco looked at Faith.

"That must be Allie Nardo's brother, but why would he just start to go after me after all this years?"

"I'm guessing you know who this person is." Bosco nodded.

"Thank for your help, Detective. But like you said, there is nothing more you can do, if he isn't in town anymore." Detective Brown then left the room.

"Faith, this is my fault! Because of what happened to his brother, he is after you and my kids."

"Bos, we don't know anything, please just forget it. He is probably back in New York."

"He doesn't know. He just thinks that Andrew Nardo is back in New York, but he doesn't know that for sure, does he? I don't want to lose you, Faith or our kids. I thought that I was going to lose you. I don't ever want that to happen. I'll just call the boss and ask him to check if Andrew is in  
New York."

"Bos don't do that. Everything will be fine. We don't even know where this guy was here; maybe it was an coincidence that we all went to the same  
place."

"You know that it isn't true. I just want to keep you safe," Faith looked at Bosco.

"I know you do, but I'll be fine. I'm in a hospital, Bosco. I don't think anything is going to happen to me." He looked at her.

"You're my wife; I love you." She touched his face.

"I love you too, Bos. Thank you for caring, but I'm going to be fine." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Just make sure that you don't leave anywhere without me."

"Where would I go?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"That's right, you can't go anywhere." Bosco could see that she was getting tired.

"I think it is time that I let you get some rest."

"Stay here with me."

Bosco waited until he was sure Faith was asleep before he left the room.

"Is Dr. Lewis still here?"

"No, she left a few hours ago."

"Is Dr. Lockhart or Dr. Carter here?" Bosco asked. He knew he shouldn't do this, but he had to keep his wife and kids safe.

"Dr. Carter isn't here, but I can get Dr. Lockhart for you," the nurse replied, "Just wait a few minutes."

A few minutes later, Abby walked up to Bosco.

"You said you needed to talk to me."

"Could I ask you a favor?" he asked. She looked at him.

"What kind of favor?" Bosco explained to her everything that happened.

"I'm not sure if I can do that..." Abby explained.

"All I'm asking you to do is only allow certain people in her room; I just want to keep her safe. You can't get in trouble for that, can you?" Bosco  
replied.

"No, I don't think so. Why don't you talk to the main nurse on this floor? She is the one who sees who goes in and out of the rooms. Tell her that Dr.  
Lockhart approved it. You must really love your wife."

"I do. Thank you," he said as he shook hands with Abby. Abby smiled at Bosco.

"No problem." She smiled to herself. 'I can see why Susan cared so much about him and his wife,' she thought to herself.

Bosco was lying in the bed next to Faith. He wasn't suppose to stay there all night, but nobody told him to go, so he didn't. He touched her face.

"I love you, Faith." He then put his head on her chest and started to fall asleep.

A man was walking down the corridor to Faith's room when a nurse came up to him.

"Visiting hours are over."

"I'm friends with the family," the man replied.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go in there."

"Listen here; I am friends with Boscorelli family."

"I'm sorry, but you can't go in there. Only family can go right now, Faith is still in critical condition." Abby replied as she came up to the nurse  
and the man. The man nodded.

"I'll try and come back later." When the man was gone, the nurse looked at Abby.

"Why did you say that Faith is in critical condition when you know she isn't? "

"I guess Nurse Hunter hasn't told you about Faith Boscorelli. Only her family can go in there. You have seen them all before, so you know who."  
Abby replied. The nurse nodded and walked away from Abby.

The man walked out of the hospital.

"I'm going to make Boscorelli paid for everything he did to my brother, even if it means destroying his whole family."


	7. Chapter 7

Is Love Enough?

Chapter 7

A few days later, Bosco was sitting with Faith. She was holding his hand.

"I told you Bos, that everything will be okay. All my tests came back normal and it seems  
like this Andrew Nardo has gone back to New York. We have nothing to be  
worried about."

"I wish that I believed that, Faith." She grabbed his hand.

"Everything is going to be okay, trust me." He nodded.

"I do, trust you. I just want everything to be okay. I love you and the kids too much to let anything happen to you because of me." Faith sat up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Bos look at me, everything will be fine. Don't you think this Nardo guy would have done something by now?" He nodded.

"I guess you are right." Bosco looked at Faith and could see that she was in pain.

"Faith, lie down. I don't want you to hurt yourself!" Faith smiled at Bosco.

"I'm fine." Bosco then leaned over and kissed her. Susan then entered the room.

"I see that you are doing much better, Faith."

"Yes I am, Susan. So when do you think that I can get out of here?" Faith asked.

"I'm not your doctor, so I don't know exactly, but I'm sure you are going to  
have to stay here for another week." Faith looked at Susan.

"I just want to go back home to New York," she replied.

"I'm sure you do, Mom, but if Dr. Lewis said that you need to stay here for a week. Then that is what you should do."

"I'll see you later," Susan said, as she left the room. Faith looked up and saw Emily standing in front of her.

"Emily," Faith responded with a smile. Emily ran to her mom's side.

"I'm sorry that it took me so long to get back. First they decided to  
change the exam to the next day, and then …" Faith stopped Emily before she  
could say anymore.

"It's fine, Em. You are here now." Emily hugged her mom.

"I'm so happy that you are going to be okay. I don't know what I would have done if anything happen to you."

"Emily, it's fine. I'm going to be okay." Bosco looked at Emily and Faith.

"I have an errand to run, so I'll leave you two alone." he said and walked out of the room. As Bosco was heading out of the room, he saw Susan.

"Just the person I wanted to see; I need you to do me a favor." She looked at him.

"What do you need?" He then told her.

"I'm not sure if I can do that, but I will try."

Bosco smiled. "Thank you."  
((

Bosco was in the supermarket, when he heard someone calling daddy. He didn't think it was his kids, until he felt something on his leg. He looked down and smiled, seeing Michelle hugging his leg. He picked her up.

"Hi Michelle." She hugged Bosco.

"Daddy..." Bosco then heard Rose calling Michelle's name in a panicked mode.

"Ma, it's fine; she's with me." Rose smiled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Daddy..." Hannah replied, as she let go of Rose's hand and ran to Bosco.

"Hey Hannah-banana." Bosco replied as he kneeled down and hugged Hannah.  
Rose looked at Bosco.

"How's Faith?" she asked.

"She's doing much better," Bosco replied with a smile.

"So why are you here instead of being with your wife?" Bosco grinned and told Rose his plans.

"That sounds wonderful, Maurice. But knowing how you are with shopping, I think you are going to need my help."

"I thought you would never ask."

Later, Faith was sitting in her room when Susan walked in.

"Hey Faith, your doctor told me that you need one last test. I thought I would be nice and take you there."

"But I thought I did all the tests yesterday and everything is okay," Faith responded. Susan looked at Faith.

"I don't know what kind of test, but I'm sure it won't take long." Faith nodded.

"Okay." Susan helped Faith stand up and get into the wheelchair. Susan looked at Faith, and could see that she was hurting.

"Are you still in a lot of pain?"

"Sometimes, when I move a certain way."

"That will get better in time. Your body has been through a lot this past week," Susan responded as she wheeled Faith down the hallway. They got to  
the elevator and Susan looked at Faith.

"I just realized that I forgot your chart in your room. Wait right here and I'll be back in a few seconds." Susan said as she walked away from Faith.

About 10 minutes later, Susan returned to Faith.

"I'm so sorry about that, but an old patient of mine on this floor wanted to talk to me. I looked at your chart and I realized that you already had this test. I'm sorry about that, I just been so tired lately with Lia keeping up at night. You know how  
babies can be." Faith smiled.

"I know, trying having twins who keep you up at night." Susan smiled.

"I'll take you back to your room now." Susan and Faith wheeled Faith back into her hospital room. Faith couldn't believe her eyes. She turned to Susan.

"You knew about this all along, didn't you?" Susan had this grin on her face.

"Yes I did." Faith smiled.

"So what did Bosco have to do for you to help him?"

"Not much, I see how much you two love each other and I didn't mind helping him. Just remember that you are still recovering, Faith, so don't wear yourself out." Faith looked at Bosco.

"I think I will be just fine." Susan then helped Faith out of the wheelchair and into the bed. Bosco then pulled his chair next to her. Susan then brought the dinner up to them.

"This isn't hospital food, trust me." Susan laughed. Faith smiled.

"I'm sure it is great."

"Well I'll leave you two alone." Susan responded, as she walked out of the room. Faith looked at Bosco.

"I can't believe you did all this; the room looks so pretty," she said.

"I just wanted to do something for you, Faith." he replied, as he leaned over and kissed her. She smiled.

"I love it." He then handed her some flowers. She smiled.

"I never knew you could be so romantic."

"I have my moments." He then handed her a toy.

"Michelle and Hannah pick this out for you." Faith smiled.

"It is so great. I'm so lucky to have all of you, "she said as she hugged him.

"We are lucky to have you." he said, as he kissed her. She touched his face, she touched where his scar was, it wasn't even that noticeable now.

"This will always be a reminder what you did for me; I never forgot that." Faith responded. Bosco nodded.

"I'll never forget that either, Faith because that was the beginning of us, realizing how we felt for each other. I don't know if I didn't get shot, if we would have even admitted how we felt for each other, and we would have never had our precious twins." Faith held his hand.

"Remember when I told you I was pregnant, you didn't believe me at first?"

"I was in shock that I was going to be a father; I was scared that I was going to be just like my own father." Bosco replied, softly.

"But you aren't," Faith replied.

Bosco nodded. "But when I saw the ultrasound of our kids; I knew that everything will be okay," he replied.

"I still remember the look on your face when you found out that we were not having one but two babies." Bosco smiled.

"It was a shock. I didn't know how we were going to handle it, but when Michelle and Hannah were born, I knew that we would be able to handle it, like we always did." Faith put her  
hand on his.

"You are the best father, Bos, I could haven't ask for a better person. Emily told me that you were there for her when Fred came by."

"Fred had a few words for his daughter and I just wanted to make sure that she was okay. She might not be my own daughter, but I'll always be there for her." Faith smiled.

"That is why I love you," she said, as she leaned over and kissed him.

"You haven't eaten the dinner that I made especially for you."

"You made this?" she replied with a laugh.

"Okay, my mom made it for me, but I helped a bit." Faith smiled.

"Yeah, I thought so."

A few hours later.

"It's time for you to get some rest, Faith." Susan said, walking into the room. She then saw Bosco and Faith lying in the bed together. She smiled at them as she put a blanket on them and left the room.

The next morning, Faith woke up first and saw Bosco lying next to her.

"Good morning," she said. He looked at her.

"Good morning." he replied. She looked at him.

"It is so nice to have you next to me in the morning." He smiled.

"I'll always be here, Faith." He then looked at the clock.

"But I've got to go now; I told Michelle and Hannah that I would take them to the park this morning." She smiled.

"That sounds great. As soon as I get out of this hospital bed, we are going to go to the park all four of us before we leave here. The girls told me how much fun they had last time they went." Bosco hugged Faith.

"That sounds like a great idea."

"I'll come by and see you after." he replied, as he stood up. He grabbed his jacket, and was about to leave when he turned around.

"I love you, Faith."

"I love you too, Bos." she said with a smile, "Bring the girls by with you; I miss them."  
Bosco nodded.

"I was going to, Faith." He waved goodbye to her and walked out of the room.

Later at the park, Bosco was playing in the sandbox with Hannah and Michelle, when someone  
walked up to them.

"I remember you. My wife talks about you and your wife all the time." Bosco looked up.

"You are Susan's husband." Chuck nodded.

"Can I play with them?" Cosmo asked. Bosco looked at Chuck.

"If that's okay with you." He nodded.

"Sure."

"Make sure that you play where we can still see you and remember Cosmo, my daughters are younger than you they can't do stuff like you do." Chuck laughed.

"I guess you haven't taken them to the park by yourself."

Bosco shook his head. "I normally go with my wife." Chuck and Bosco walked over to the bench and sat down where they could still see the kids.

"So Susan told me that your wife woke up a few days ago; that is great news." Chuck replied. Bosco smiled.

"It's great. My kids and Faith are my life."

"I feel the same way about Susan." Chuck replied. Bosco looked at the time.

"Hannah… Michelle, time to go. We are going to go and see mommy." Bosco responded. The kids run towards him.

"See Mommy," Hannah replied. Bosco hugged her.

"Yes we are; she is looking forward to seeing you."

"Nice to see you again," Bosco said to Chuck as they were leaving. Bosco  
was holding Hannah and Michelle's hands, when they were going through the  
parking lot. Suddenly Bosco felt something hit his head and everything went black.

To be continued!


	8. Chapter 8

Is Love Enough?

Chapter 8

A few hours later, Faith was lying in her hospital bed when there was a knock on her door.

"Bosco?" she asked.

"No, it's just us," Emily replied, as she and Charlie walked up to Faith.

"Have you seen Bosco? He was supposed to bring the kids by to see me like 2 hours ago. I am worried about him," Faith replied worried. Emily looked at her mother.

"I'm sure Bosco and the kids are fine; he is probably just running late. But I'll call Rose and see if he went the hotel," Emily responded.

"Thanks honey." Emily smiled.

"Don't worry; it is probably nothing."

"Emily's right, Mom. He probably just took Michelle and Hannah out to get something to eat," Charlie replied. Faith nodded. She looked over at Emily as she was talking to Rose on the phone. She could tell that it wasn't good news. Emily turned around.

"Bosco hasn't been back to the hotel, mom, but that doesn't mean that something is wrong."

"Maybe he took the kids and left you," said a voice. Emily, Charlie and Faith turned around to see Fred standing in by the door.

Bosco woke up and he touched his head. It hurt really bad. The last thing he was remembered was walking down the path with his daughters and theneverything went black.

"Michelle, Hannah, where are you?" he asked, terrified. He looked around the room and didn't know where he was. What happened to him? He then saw that he was tied to a chair. He knew exactly who was doing this and he had to get  
free, so he could save his daughters.

"Well it looks like Officer Boscorelli decided to wake up," a voice said as the person walked into the room.

"Where's my kids? Don't hurt them! Do whatever you want with me, but not my kids!" Bosco shouted as he looked at Andrew Nardo standing in front of him. He looked so much liked his brother.

"I wouldn't hurt your kids ;I have kids of my own. I wouldn't hurt little kids, well not right now," Andrew replied.

"What do you want with me? I know you have been following my wife and I around . Is this about your brother?"

"Don't you talk about my brother! You are the reason he's dead and I'm going to make you pay." Bosco looked at Andrew.

"I didn't do anything to your brother, I'm sorry that your brother is dead, but I didn't kill him," he said, as he struggled to untie the knots. Andrew laughed.

"You are sorry; did you try to stop him from killing himself? You made everybody think he was a rat and that is why he killed himself. Now I'm going to kill you, but I'm going to make you suffer first." Bosco then jumped out of the chair.

"I don't think so," he said as he punched Andrew in the face. Andrew then punched him back. Andrew pushed him against the wall.

"You are going to pay." Suddenly Bosco started to get dizzy.

"I'm going to make your whole family pay, trust me."

Bosco punched him."You leave my family alone; don't even think about hurting them!"

Andrew pulled out his knife. "You are going to die first." he said. Bosco grabbed the knife out of his hand.

"I don't think so." Suddenly they both jumped each other and then they were both on the floor  
unconscious.

"Get out of my room! Don't you talk about my husband like that?" Faith yelled.

"Well, it's true. Maybe he didn't want to commit to you anymore. He decided he wanted his children and took off with them."

"You don't know, Bos, so don't you tell me what he would do. Just leave Fred!" Faith shouted.

Emily looked at Fred. "Just go, dad. You don't know what you are talking about. Bosco is a way better man than you will ever be. He would never leave his family or hurt mom, like you did."

"Always sticking up for that jerk, aren't you, Em?" Fred replied as he walked up to her.

"He's not your father, but you act like he is. Well I hope you are happy when you find out that he has left your mother." Emily walked up to Faith. 

"Don't listen to him. You know as well as I do, how much Bosco loves you mom. There is more to this."

"I know, Em. Don't worry I believe in Bosco. I know that he loves me. I'm just scared that something has happened to him," Faith replied, terrified. Emily hugged Faith.

"I know, mom. I'll go and see Rose and see if she knows where he could be. Just try and not worry. Everything will be okay, I promise." Faith smiled. 

"Thanks, honey." Charlie looked at his mom.

"I know that Bosco is fine, and so are the twins. You are worrying about nothing." Faith smiled.

"I hope both of you are right." The kids waved goodbye to Faith as they left the room.

"Can you leave now?" Faith asked, annoyed. Fred sat down next to her. 

"Faith, we can start over again. Let's just forgot about everything that happened and start fresh."

"Fred, I don't love you anymore; I love Bosco, and only him."

"What about your girlfriend? Why are you even here? Do you not care about her now that she is in jail for hitting me with her car?" Faith questioned   
Fred.  
He looked at Faith. "I followed you and Bosco here and she followed me. I told her that I didn't love her anymore, that I could never forget about you, Faith. You are the only one that I love." Faith looked at Fred.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt you, but I love Bosco and only him. Please just go back to New York!" she yelled.

He looked at her. "You are going to regret this." he mumbled to himself as he left the room.

A couple hours later, Bosco tried to get up and he remembered that he was chained to the chair. He sighed. He had to get of here. He began remembering what happened an hour ago.

_Bosco looked at Andrew's body lying on the floor. He knew that this was his only chance to get out of here and find his girls. Bosco touched his shoulder and saw that he was bleeding, but it didn't matter to him. He was about to open the door, when Andrew hit him in the side where he was just stabbed a few minutes ago._

"Not so fast."

Bosco yelled in pain. "You stabbed me!"

"That is just the beginning. I have to make you pay and that means I have to make your whole family pay."

"Don't you do that! They didn't do anything to you!" Bosco shouted, "Do whatever you want with me, but not my kids. Let them go." Bosco punched Andrew.

"Kill me right now, then it will be over."

"No, that would be too easy, not yet. I'll do when you least expect it."

"What are you going to do my kids?" Bosco asked, scared.

Andrew looked at Bosco.

"Your kids are safe for now. But if you punch me one more time, that can change very quickly." Bosco wanted to get out of here, but he knew by the look on Andrew's face, he would kill Hannah and Michelle, just to make him pay. 

"Fine, I promise I won't hit you, but you have to promise me that you won't hurt my kids, because if you do, I will have to break my promise."

Andrew nodded. He then walked up to Bosco and put handcuffs on him.

"What are you doing?" Bosco yelled.

"Just in case you decide you want to break your promise," Andrew said as he handcuffed Bosco to the chair and then he hit him in the face and  
chest.

"You are going to die… I just don't know when."

"Goodnight," he laughed, as he left the room.

Bosco looked at himself, chained to a chair. Being handcuff like a criminal. Pretty ironic.

End of flashback

Bosco tried to move, but every time he moved, his side hurt where Andrew stabbed him. He knew that it wasn't very serious, because he was still  
conscious... Well for the time being he was. _There has to be a way that I can get out of these_, Bosco thought to himself. He tried, but there was nothing he could do. He wasn't going to give up because he had to save his children. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to them because of him.

((

Susan was walking towards Faith's room when she heard Faith shouting. She walked into the room and saw Detective Brown standing in front of her.  
"Faith, what's wrong?"

"Bosco and the kids are missing and he doesn't believe me."

"Are you sure they are missing?" Susan asked, as she sat down next to Faith.

"What if he is with his mom?"

"I called there already."

"Bosco was suppose to bring the kids by to see me 4 hours ago; he wouldn't be late," Faith responded. She then looked at Detective Brown.

"What if Andrew Nardo didn't go back to New York and he hurt my husband and my kids?"

"He is back in New York," Decetive Brown replied.

"But you don't know that for sure, do you? I want people looking for my family right now."

"We can't, not until it has been 24 hours."

"Hell with it! I'll go and find my kids and husband myself then," Faith replied as she got of the bed.

"Stop it. Faith, you can't leave the hospital," Susan responded.

"Well then do something about this! Tell this detective here that they have to go and find my family now before it is too late."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Boscorelli, but this is my policy. You should know that, being a detective yourself."

"No, you are wrong, if I knew that someone was following a family and then the husband and the kids went missing... I'd do anything in my power to find them."

"Well at least get a police officer to go to Bosco's mother's hotel room, so she is safe."

"We have to wait 24 hours."

"You don't have to go by the rules all the time.. you know my family is in danger and you aren't doing anything." Decetive Brown looked at Faith.

"We don't even know if he is in danger. But I will get a police officer to go to her hotel room first thing in the morning."

"But it might be too late." Faith yelled.

"There is nothing more I can. I will call some people and see if they know where Andrew Nardo is and tomorrow morning, I will go and look at the park. That is the last place they were right?" Faith nodded.

"Thank you, Detective." As soon as the detective left, Faith picked up the phone.

A few minutes later,

"You don't have to come; everything will be okay. I just thought that you needed to know," she said as she started to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm just scared." she said.

"Okay. I'll see you later. Goodbye," she said as she hung up the phone. Susan looked at Faith.

"Who were you talking to?"

"A friend from New York. John Sullivan... He is the lieutenant. He wants to come here and help  
with the search for Bosco and the kids. I told him not to, but he says that he wants to."

"He likes to think that he doesn't like Bosco, but I know he does. We are all are like a family. My kids called him Uncle Sully." Faith replied with a smile. Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"What if I never see my husband and my kids again?" she replied, shaking. Susan hugged Faith.

"It's going to be okay. They will find Bosco and your kids," Susan said, trying to reassure her.

Faith looked at Susan. "How much of this can we take? I don't want to be without him in my life." Susan nodded.

"I wish there was more I could say."

"He was worried that something was going to happen to me or the kids because of this Nardo guy, but I told him that everything will be okay. Now look what happened." Faith replied.

"Bosco wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Faith smiled.

"You got to know Bosco over the past week, haven't you?" Susan smiled.

"Yes I have and I saw how much he loves you." Suddenly a nurse came in the room.

"Dr. Lewis, your husband is down in the ER with Cosmo."

"What happened? Is Cosmo hurt?" Susan asked afraid.

"No, Cosmo is fine. He is just upset about something." the nurse replied. Susan nodded. She turned to Faith.

"Go be with your son; he needs you," Faith responded, "I'll be fine." Susan nodded.

"I'll come by and see how you are doing later." she replied as she walked out of the room.

((

Susan walked down to the ER.

"Where's Cosmo?" she asked Carter who was at the admitting desk. Carter looked at her.

"He's in the doctor's lounge, he seems pretty upset."

"Thanks, Carter." Susan said, as she walked away and into the lounge.

"Mommy!" Cosmo yelled as he run to Susan. Susan looked at her son.

"What's wrong?" She led him to the couch.

"I saw… a bad man."

"Did you watch a scary movie again?"

"No, mommy.. I saw a bad man… taking Bos.." he said, as he started to cry. Susan looked at Cosmo.

"Shh, it's okay," she said, as she hugged Cosmo. Susan looked at Chuck.

"Do you know what is wrong?" she asked. He looked at her.

"I had got the kids asleep, when I heard him screaming. I ask him if he had a nightmare, he told me it wasn't a nightmare; it was real. He started to tell me what happened, but then he went quiet. So I sat with him and he told me that he wanted to come here and tell you because he  
knew that you could help. Because you help people all the time for your job." She picked up Cosmo and put him on her lap.

"Can you tell me anything about your dream?"

"It wasn't a dream; it was real.. I saw a bad man take Bosco away."

((

Rose, Emily and Charlie were watching a movie when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Rose answered.

"Are you okay?" Faith asked.

"Faith, we are fine. Nothing is going to happen to us.. Any news on Bosco or the kids?" she asked. Rose was afraid for her son and her grandkids but she knew that he was going to be okay, just like he always was.

"A police officer is going to be coming by tomorrow morning, so make sure that you don't open the door." Faith replied.

"Okay."

"I tried to get a police officer to come tonight, but they don't think it will be worth it because Bosco hasn't been missing for 24 hours," Faith explained.

"Faith, we'll be fine…" she said, when suddenly someone grabbed the phone and threw it across the room.

" Rose… Rose, are you still there?" Faith yelled into the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

Is Love Enough?

Chapter 9

Faith yelled Rose's name over and over, but Rose never answered. Faith knew that something was wrong. She got out of the bed and was starting to get dressed when the nurse walked in.

"You shouldn't be out of bed, Mrs. Boscorelli."

"My mother-in-law and children are in danger; I need to go help them."

"You aren't going anywhere; you have to rest," the nurse replied leading her back to her bed.

"You can't stop me!" Faith yelled.

"I think I can," The nurse said.

"You aren't well enough to go and help your mother in law. Do what everyone else does and all the police," the nurse said as she walked out of the room. Faith sighed. She wanted to go and help Rose and kids but she knew that there was no way she was getting out of here. So she picked up the phone and called Detective Brown, but he wasn't there. She left him a message. She prayed that he got the message in time. She lies her head on the pillow and sighed, her whole family was in danger and there was nothing she could do help them.

Meanwhile, Susan looked at her son.

"Are you sure that you saw that?" she asked. He nodded. Cosmo looked at her with a scared look.

"Is the bad man going to come and get me?

"Of course not, honey," she said as she hugged him.

"Now tell me again exactly what you saw." Cosmo didn't say anything.

"It's okay, Cosmo. Nothing is going to happen to you. Your daddy and I will make sure of that." Chuck sat down next to Cosmo and Susan.

"Mommy is right; you'll be fine. Now tell mommy what happened." Cosmo hugged Susan.

"Mommy, it scary. I was walking down the trail towards the parking lot, because I wanted to show Hannah and Michelle something and that was when I saw the bad man hit Hannah and Michelle's Daddy. Two other men grabbed the girls and took them away. Daddy was there with me, but he didn't see it. I was so scared." Cosmo said, as tears started to fall down his cheek.

"It's okay.. Cosmo."

"Is Hannah and Michelle going to be okay?"

"Of course they will," Susan said, as she looked at Chuck worried. She hoped that Bosco and his kids would be okay, but she wasn't positive. Carter then entered the lounge.

"How's Cosmo?" he asked. Susan looked at him.

"He's going fine, but do you think you could just watch him for a few minutes?"

"Of course" Carter said, as he sat down next to Cosmo.

"I need to talk to you outside," Susan told Chuck. They walked outside of the lounge.

"What Cosmo said is true. Bosco and the kids have been missing for many hours now... Faith knew that something was wrong, but nobody would believe her. We have to tell the police now,  
before it's too late."

"I talked to Bosco in the park; he was so happy that his wife was awake," Chuck replied.

"Well let's just hope that they can find him and his kids and they can be a family."

"I'm going to take Cosmo home." Susan nodded.

"I'll be home as soon as I finished talking to the Decetitves. I'm sure he will want to talk to Cosmo, but that can wait until tomorrow," Susan sighed. 

"How I am going to tell Faith that she was right and that her husband and kids are in danger like she thought they were?"

"You'll figure out, like you always do," he said as he hugged and kissed Susan. He then went into the lounge. Carter walked out of the lounge.

"Susan is everything okay?" he asked as he walked up to her. She turned around.

"You remember the hit and run victim, Faith Boscorelli?"

"Sort of."

"Well her husband and her kids went missing today, but we didn't know exactly what happened. We do know they were kidnapped. I can't believe my son had to go through with that, and what Faith and her family are going through. Why do bad things have to happen?"

"I don't know, Susan... I ask that myself everyday that I come to work." Carter replied. Susan nodded.

"Thanks for listening." she said as she walked away.

A hour later, Luka, Pratt, Sam and Carter were waiting for the ambulances to show up. The  
first one showed up and Luka took it.

"What do we have here?"

"We have an approximately twenty year old female with injuries to her head and chest. She is conscious, but pulse is weak and thready," the paramedic told Luka.

"What's your name?" Luka questioned

"Emily," the woman replied.

"What happened?" he asked as he wheeled her in.

"We tried to save Rose… Is she in another ambulance? Where's my brother?" she said, as she started to go into unconsciousness.

"Sam I need you over here.. " Luka said, as they wheeled Emily into the ER. The other ambulances show up and Carter and Pratt hurry towards them.

"We have a male teenager with injuries to his head. Looks like he was beat up pretty bad. He's unconscious ." Carter and Pratt wheeled the boy in the ER.

((

Bosco moved his hands, his wrists were starting to hurt and they were also starting to bleed. He knew that there was a chance he wasn't going to get out of here, but it wasn't going to give up just yet. He yelled hoping that someone would hear him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Andrew replied.

"Nobody can hear you; this is an empty apartment building," Andrew replied.

"Now I've got a surprise for you," he said as he took the handcuffs off Bosco. Bosco stood up.

"I've got a surprise for you too, jag off," he said as he kicked and pushed Andrew to the floor. He just kept punching and punching him until he was too hurt to get up.

"If I was you, I would stop this or your mom and your kids are dead. Or they could be dead already." Bosco didn't know if Andrew was telling the truth, but he wasn't going to take any chances. He would die, if anything happened to his family because of him. But what Andrew doesn't know is that Bosco has the key to the handcuffs just in case he needed them.

"Fine," Bosco said as he stood up.

"I could have killed you."

"You mean like how your wife killed Mann? She shot an unarmed man. You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

"You don't know anything about that. How do you know about it anyhow?" Bosco questioned.

"I have people working for me at your precient and know everything about you; I've been watching you for a very long time. It's a miracle that you came back after getting shot, but you'll never get back to work now, or New York. It's really sad that you have to die in Chicago, you had to go away, didn't you?"

"Do you want your surprise now?"

"I don't want anything from you!" Bosco yelled.

"I think you will want to see this.. it will be the last time you see her," Andrew replied. Andrew knocked on the door. The door opened suddenly and Rose walked in with a gun in her back.

"Make one false move, she's dead." Andrew shouted.

"Can't I have some time with her?"

"Alone." Bosco replied.

"Don't do anything stupid, or you'll have to watch your mom die in front of you. You wouldn't want that would you?" Andrew and his men walked out of the door.

"Five minutes and that is it." Bosco ran to Rose's side.

"I'm so sorry I got you into this." he said as he looked at her all beaten up.

"Maurice, this is not your fault." she said, as she hugged him. She then looked at Bosco and saw that he was bleeding.

"Oh my…"

"Ma, it's fine, I'll be okay, just a little stab wound."

"I love you, Ma. You were the best mom that I have. Take care of Faith and the kids for me." Rose looked at her son.

"You are going to get out of this okay, I know you will." Bosco nodded.

"It doesn't look good, but I do have a plan." Bosco said as he explained it to Rose. Andrew walked back into the room.

"Time to go." Rose looked at her son.

"I love you." Bosco nodded to tell her that it was time to do it. Rose looked at Andrew.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"I know you lost a brother to violence. I lost a son to that too. I think about him all the time. Do you think of your brother?" Andrew smiled slightly.

"I think of him about the time. I miss him." Andrew then looked over the room and saw Bosco was gone.

"Where's Boscorelli?" he yelled to his men. Andrew ran out of the room and went to look for Bosco. Andrew pulled out his gun.

"You left me no choice." Bosco then hit Andrew against the side of his head.

"You don't mess with me or my family." Bosco ran into the room to get his mom, but she was gone.

"Damn it." he said. He was so close to getting out, but there was no way that he was leaving her with his mom and his kids. He had to find them. He walked down a dark hallway.

"You know for a cop, you are pretty dumb; you could have escaped, but you care more about your family than your own life. Well I hope they appreciated it when you are dead," Andrew replied.

"I don't think so," Bosco yelled, as he hit Andrew in the stomach, giving Bosco enough time  
to start to run away down the hallway.

"Damn it.. you are going to pay for this.." Andrew responded, as he stood up. Bosco then saw a man taking Rose to the other room. He punched the guy in the face.

"Come on, Ma." he said as they started to run away. Rose then stopped suddenly.

"Ma, why are you stopping? We have to find Michelle and Hannah." Bosco turned around and saw Rose had a gun in front of her face.

"You move one more step, she's dead."

"Don't kill her. Do want you wanted to do from the beginning, kill me. Let my family go." Andrew laughed.

"I would like to do that, but I can't."

"Then what are you going to do to me? Torment me? You can't kill me, jagoff. You wouldn't know how."

"I do know how.. I'm just waiting for the right moment to do it." Bosco laughed.

"Then just do it."

"No… Maurice."

"Shut up." Andrew replied. Bosco moved slowly.

"Don't you talk to my mother like that?"

"I said don't move." Bosco grabbed the gun out of Andrew's hands.

"What do we have now? It looks like I'm in control," he said, as he pointed the gun in Andrew's face.

"Ma.. go!"

"I'm not leaving without you."

"You are going to tell me where my kids are now." Bosco yelled. Suddenly Bosco felt someone punched him in the side where he had just got stabbed a few hours ago. He started to feel pain, and he started to lose grip of the gun and he fall onto the ground. Andrew grabbed the gun, and was about to shoot Bosco when he saw that Bosco was slowly running down the hallway.

"You left me no choice!" Andrew yelled as he fired his gun and shot Bosco.

"No… No." Rose screamed. Someone then grabbed Rose.

"Not my son." she yelled, as the man dragged her away.

"Maurice.. no." Andrew picked up Bosco and carried him back to the room.

"I knew that you weren't going to be easy."

((

Susan was just about to walk out of the hospital when she saw Emily, Faith's  
daughter in the exam room. She ran into the exam room.

"What happened?" Susan asked Luka.

"She was beaten up pretty bad. She's got a head injury and some cuts and bruises, but she is not as bad as the other boy."

"You mean her brother?" Susan asked, "How bad is he?"

"I don't know. It doesn't look good."

"Is Emily going to be okay?" Susan asked.

"We are going to take her to have a MRI," Luka replied.

"Do you know where her mom?" Susan nodded.

"She's the one that was hit by the car a few days ago, Faith Boscorelli."

"Oh," Luka replied sadly.

"Do you want me to tell her about her kids?"

"No, I'll do it," Susan replied.

"Just page me when you get the results of Emily's MRI." Luka nodded.

"You really got to like this family haven't you?" Susan didn't say anything, she just walked out of the exam room and walked into the other room where Charlie was.

"How is he doing Carter?"

"He's going to need surgery, but we can't find his parents to sign for it," Carter explained.

"Don't worry about that, I know the mom... I'll go and tell her about this. This is going to be really hard to tell her, especially after what she's going through right now."

"Whose son is this?" Carter asked. Susan sighed.

"Faith Boscorelli's, the hit and run victim, how much can one woman take? Is Charlie going to be okay?"

"I don't know, Susan." Susan walked up the boy.

"I saw him come to her room with his half sisters; you could see how much he loved them. Do you know how this happen?"

"Luka said something about they were trying to save Rose." Susan sighed.

"That's Bosco's mom; I think I understand what happened now." she said as she walked out of the room. She paused for a moment. She didn't know how she was going to tell Faith all this, but she had to it.

((

Susan walked into Faith's room.

"What's wrong, Susan?" she asked, seeing the look on Susan's face.

"I don't know how to tell you this."

"No. Don't tell me that they are dead. No!" Faith cried. Susan walked up to Faith and hugged her to try and calm her down.

"It's not Bosco or the girls. It's Emily and Charlie."

"What?" Faith yelled as she got out of the bed.

"I need to be with my kids! Oh God! Where they are?" Faith said as she collapsed in Susan's arms. Susan helped Faith back into the bed.

"Calm down, Faith… and let me explain."

"I'm not going to calm down! What happened to Emily and Charlie?" Faith asked, nervously. Susan sat down next to her.

"They were brought in just an hour ago. They were beaten up, it seems like they were helping Rose."

"Rose?" Faith replied.

"So she was hurt, so the detective didn't get there in time." Susan looked at Faith.

"I don't know what happened to Rose, she wasn't admitted here. Maybe she's at another hospital, Emily has to have a MRI and Charlie needs surgery." Faith cried out.

"This is my fault; I didn't get there in time! I should have left the minute I knew that Rose was in danger! Now my kids are fighting for their lives."

"This is not your fault, none of this is. We are going to find Bosco, Hannah and Michelle; we might have a lead now." Faith looked in shock.

"What kind of lead? I thought the detective didn't believe that they were missing."

"Cosmo saw Bosco and the kids being taken, I called the police, but they haven't got back to me yet." Faith looked at Susan in shock.

"Cosmo saw everything, I can't believe that. Now maybe people will look for my family now. "

"I hope so, Faith." Faith looked at Susan.

"How's Cosmo? That must have really hard for him." Susan nodded.

"He will be okay."

"I can see what Bosco sees in you, you are worried about my son, even though your whole family is in trouble."

"You have been here for me."

"Can I go see my kids?" Faith asked. Susan nodded.

"I was wondering when you would ask?" she said as she pulled the wheelchair and helped Faith in it.

The next afternoon, Ray was working at the admitting desk when some people came up to the desk.

"We'll here to see Faith Boscorelli."

"Are you family?"

"I guess you can say we are," said one of the men. Susan was just about to walk in the lounge.

"Did you say Faith Boscorelli?" she asked as she walked up to them.

"Yes, we are from New York City. We are her friends; I'm John Sullivan." Susan shook his hand.

"She told me that you wanted to come, but she didn't tell me that you were bringing the whole police station." Sully nodded.

"Well when one of our police officers are missing, we come to help."

"I'm Ty Davis," the other man said to Susan.

"Bob Swersky." the oldest of the bunch replied.

"Sasha Davis." Susan then explained to everybody what happened last night and where Faith  
was. They couldn't believe it.

"I'll take you all there."

((

Faith was sitting in Charlie's room, waiting for him to wake up. The doctors said the surgery went well, and that he should be okay, but it all depended on if he woke up or not. Luka walked into the room. Susan walked into the room.

"How's Charlie?" she asked. Faith sighed.

"He's still hasn't woke up yet."

"I went by Emily's room.. she's going to be okay. She's awake and asking about you, but there is someone with her right now."

"Who?"

"Sully is talking to her." said a voice. Faith turned around and saw Swersky, Davis and Sasha standing in front of her. She looked at them.

"I told Sully that I didn't want him to come."

"Did you think we wouldn't come, we are going to help you find Bosco, Hannah and Michelle?" Ty said as he came up and hugged her. Faith smiled.

"Thanks guys, but I know if there is much you can do, seeing as this not New York."

"I'm sure there is a lot we can do to find them, we just can't arrest the idiots that did this." Sasha replied.

"Or Jagoff like Bosco likes to say," Faith said as tears started to fall down her cheeks. Everybody hugged Faith. Faith felt a little better knew that her other "family" was here.

((

"Is he dead yet?" the man asked Andrew. Andrew looked at the man.

"I don't know yet. I hope so, he has to pay."

_Do I look I'm dead, jagoff_, Bosco thought to himself, as he slowly started to wake up. His whole body ached; he felt like he was dying. He moved suddenly and saw that he was tied to the chair with ropes instead of the handcuffs. Andrew walked up to Bosco.

"No handcuffs anymore, I don't think you will be escaping anymore. You look too weak to do anything." Bosco tried to move, but it hurt too much. Andrew was right, he was too weak. The other man slowly walked up to Bosco.

"You don't look that well, you look like you are in pain."

"Help me," Bosco said quietly. He couldn't see who the person was, because he tried to open his eyes, but he was too tired.

"Help you? I don't think so." the person said, as he punched Bosco in the side. Bosco yelled out in pain.

"Did that hurt? Well let me try that again." he said, as he punched him again. Bosco recognize the voice. _But it couldn't be, he wouldn't do this, would he? _he thought to himself. Bosco looked up and saw that it was him._ I must be  
dreaming,_ Bosco thought to himself, as he rubbed his eyes, but it wasn't a dream... It was real.

"Fred."

To be continued!


	10. Chapter 10

Is Love Enough?

Chapter 10

Bosco couldn't believe that Fred was helping Andrew Nardo.

"Jagoff." Bosco said as he tried to hit Fred, but he couldn't, because he was so weak.

"It's pretty funny, you can't fight back. I could hit you again; you can't do anything," Fred said as he hit Bosco.

"Why are you doing this?" Bosco yelled, "I never hurt you."

"You never hurt me? You destroyed my family; I'm just returning the favor." Fred said with a smirk.

"I didn't destroy your family; you're the one that cheated on Faith." Fred sat down next to Bosco.

"Yes I did cheat on her but now I realize how much I still love her and tried to get back with her, but you had already taken her away from me, so I'm doing the same for you."

"How could you do this to my kids? Do you know how afraid they must be? If they are hurt because of you, I'll kill you!" Fred smiled.

"Don't worry your kids are fine. I haven't told you the best part... I'm going to take your kids and tell Faith that I tried to save you, but I couldn't. But I was able to save her kids... She will be so greatful to me that she let me back into her life. It will take her awhile to get over you, but she will in time, and I'll finally get my family back, and well you'll be dead."

"Don't you care that you are having someone kill me?" Bosco asked. Fred smiled.

"No, I don't."

"I didn't pay anybody to kill you. It all happened the day that Faith was hit by the car."

"That your girlfriend did."

"Mr. Nardo came up to me and asked me if I knew you and Faith and told me that. I hate you and I want you to pay for everything that you did. He then told me his plan... I didn't agree to it first of all, but when I saw you and Faith, I knew that I had to let him do whatever he wanted with you."

"What about my kids? Didn't you care that they could have got hurt or killed?" Bosco yelled.

"Your kids weren't supposed to be there. You were supposed to be on your own, but you had to have your kids with you."

"Don't you care about what happens to them?" Bosco replied.

"I told you they are fine; they don't know what is happening. They will probably forget about you."

"Well I should go and be with Faith, you know she has a lot to deal with right now."

"No, don't do this." Bosco yelled as Fred walked out of the room. Andrew walked up to Bosco.

"See nobody can save you… you are going to die a slow painful death." Andrew said with a laugh as he left the room. Bosco tried to move, but his whole body ached, he couldn't believe that Fred would do this; he knew that Fred blamed him for a lot of things, but he never thought that he would go this far.

The next day, Susan had just gotten back from the police station with Cosmo. He told the  
detective everything that he saw. She could tell that the detective wasn't 100 percent sure that Cosmo was telling the truth, but there was nothing more she could do. She just hopes they find Bosco and the kids in time. Susan walked up the admitting desk.

"Hey Abby… when do you get off?" Susan asked.

"In an hour."

"Do you think you could see if some people will come to the park where Bosco and the kids went missing? I know the person looked there, but I thought that maybe if we had a few more people looking there, maybe we will find something. I know Faith's friends are already there."

"I'll be there. I'll see if I can some other people to join. You really care a lot about this family, don't you?"

"I do, Abby. They have been through so much; I just wanted to help them as   
much as I can," Susan responded.

"Well I have to go and do a few things," she said as she walked out of the hospital. Frank walked to Abby.

"I thought doctors weren't supposed to get too personal with their patients? I think Susan is becoming too personal with this family."

"Who are we talking about?" Ray asked.

"Susan." Frank replied.

"She wants people to go help looking for her patient's family. We aren't the police you know, and I retired from that a long time ago."

"She just cares about what happens to this family, something you know never about."

"I care."

"About yourself, Frank." Abby replied, as she walked away. Luka walked up to  
Abby.

"I heard about Susan's patient. I was here when one of her kids came in. What's this about a search?" Abby explained everything to Luka.

"I'll try and be there."

Susan showed up at the park, and saw Luka, Abby, Carter and Sam and few other nurses and doctors from the hospital. She walked up to Abby, who was talking to Ty.

"Abby." Abby turned around.

"Hey Susan. Mr."

"Davis." Ty replied, "Call me Ty."

"He was telling me about Bosco and how much a pain he is," Abby said with a smile.

"I thought we had our shares of bad people to work with."

"He can be a pain, but he'll always be there for you. He's part of our family." Sasha said, as she walked up to Ty and put her arms around him.

"We have to find him, not just for Faith and the kids, but all of us."

"Bosco is one of the best police officers, even though he did get into trouble a lot," Swersky said.

"I miss yelling at Bosco; I never thought I would say that." Luka then came up the group.

"I think there is something you need to see." Ty and the rest of the officers walked over to see what Luka found. Ty kneel down and saw that it was a piece of clothing. It was a piece of a  
kid's clothing, and he could bet that this was from either Michelle or Hannah.

"Why didn't the police find that?" Sam asked.

"Maybe it was hidden, or maybe the police just didn't look hard enough for it. I don't know."

"We found something here," Carter yelled as Sully ran to the side.

"We don't know if it is anything, it could just be someone's cell phone." Sully kneels down and put his gloves on and then put the cell phone in the bag.

"I'm going to go and get these to the police. I don't know what they will do about it."

Sully, Ty, Sasha and Swersky were in the police station.

"You have to do some results on these items?" Sully yelled.

"I don't have to do anything; this isn't even your job to do. This isn't New York."

"This might not be New York, but I'm still a police officer. You know that Bosco and his kids are missing, I would think you would want to do anything you could do help bring them home. There is blood on the shirt, doesn't that tell you something."

"Look here officer."

"Lieutenant," Sully replied with a smirk.

"Lieutenant Sullivan, I'm trying to do anything that I can do to find Bosco and his kids."

"Sully, Ty, why don't you go wait outside." Swersky replied.

"Detective Brown and I go along way back." They walked out of the room, Sasha looked at Ty.

"I'm going to go and call your mom and see how Kayla is doing."

"Give her a kiss for me."

"And one from Uncle Sully." Sully replied. Sasha smiled at Ty and Sully.

"If I didn't know it, I would think you love being an Uncle to my daughter."

"Of course I do." Sasha then walked away from Sully and Ty.

"Do you think that Lieu would be able to get the detective to change his mind?"

"I hope so, Ty, because if he doesn't, I don't think we will ever be able to find Bosco and his kids and Rose."

"Rose?"

"Abby told me that she phoned all the hospitals, and she couldn't find Rose," Sully replied.

"So we are guessing she was kidnapped too." Sully shakes his head.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I felt bad for Bosco. He doesn't deserve all this happening to him."

"I know," Ty responded as he saw Swersky coming out of the room.

"So what happened?"

"He said that we will run some tests on the shirt and he will look at the cell phone and see if it has anything to do with the case."

"How do you get him to change his mind?" Sasha asked as she walked up to them.

"I just did, but he says that we can't help with the case anymore. We have to leave it up to them."

"But we aren't, are we?" Ty responded.

"What do you think?" Swersky said.

"I know someone in the Chicago Police; I'll have a talk with him."

Faith was sitting in the room with Charlie when Emily came in.

"Em, honey, you should be in bed."

"I just wanted to see how Charlie's doing. Is he awake yet?" she asked. Faith shakes her head.

"Not yet, but he will soon, I know it is." Emily looked at Faith.

"You look exhausted; you need to get some rest too."

"I won't get any rest, until my son is awake, and my husband and my kids are home." Emily hugged Faith.

"I know, mom, but Bosco wouldn't want you to do this."

"I know, Emily." Faith then saw Fred in the hallway.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Faith wheeled her wheelchair towards Fred.

"I'm so sorry, Fred. This is my entire fault."

"What happened to our kids?"

"They were beaten up when they tried to protect Rose." Fred didn't know what  
to say.

"I'm sorry, Fred, I really am."

"It's not your fault." Fred said as he hugged Faith. If anybody's it's mine, he thought to himself.

"I'll let you have some time alone with Charlie and Emily." Faith replied, as she wheeled herself back to her room.

A few hours later, Susan was sitting with Faith.

"You know you can go home; I don't need someone watching me." Susan smiled.

"I'm not watching you; I'm keeping you company."

"So when do you think I will be able to get out of here and find my family?"

"I have the answer to that." Faith's doctor said, as she walked into the room. Faith looked at the doctor.

"Please tell me that I'm going to be getting out of here." Susan stood up and walked out of the room, and let Faith and the doctor talk. A few minutes later, Susan walked back into the room.

"So what did she say?"

"She said that I am making a great progress. I can leave the hospital tomorrow. There isn't really any use keeping me here anymore. I'm still recovering though, but I can go home. But I can't go home until find my family."

"How about you stay with my family?" Susan offered.

"I couldn't do that to you," Faith replied. Susan smiled.

"Chuck won't mind, and it is always good to have a doctor near by." Faith smiled.

"Thanks, but I don't know."

"If you change your mind, just tell me."

"I'll leave you to get rest; I'll come by and see you tomorrow." Faith smiled as she waved goodbye to Susan. Faith called out to Susan.

"Can you check on Emily and Charlie for me? See if Charlie is awake yet."

"I was going to." Susan said with a smile, as she left the room.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie. I never meant for you to get hurt. He promises me  
that you and Emily will be fine. But I guess I was wrong. Please don't die  
on me." Fred said, as he put his head on Charlie's chest.

"I just wanted to get our family back together."

"Dad."

"Charlie, you are awake." Fred said, with a smile. He hugged Charlie. Charlie looked up at Fred.

"What did you do? Are you the reason I'm in the hospital."

"You don't understand." Fred shouted.

"I didn't want you or your sister to get hurt."

"Rose! Where is she?" Charlie said.

"I didn't care about her, she's Boscorelli mom after all."

"She's my grandma."

"Just go!" Charlie said, as he started to cough. Fred was about to leave when Detective Brown, Sully, Ty and Sasha show up.

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked.

"You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Maurice, Michelle and Hannah and  
Angela Rose Boscorelli and the attempted murder of Emily and Charlie Yokas.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Is Love Enough?

Rating: PG13- for swearing

Chapter 11

Fred looked at them standing in front of him.

"What are you talking about? I did nothing."

"You have the right to remind silent," Detective Brown began to read Fred his rights.

"I would never hurt my kids! What are you talking about? I didn't try to kill them. Who are you?" Fred yelled. Detective Brown put the handcuffs on Fred. Fred turned to look at Charlie.

"I'm sorry." he said, as he walked out of the room. Sully, Ty, Sasha and Swersky walked up to Charlie. Sully sat on his bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Where are Emily and Rose?" Charlie asked, looking at them with scared look. Everybody looked at each other, not sure what to say. Suddenly Sasha spoke up.

"Your sister is going to be okay, but we don't know where Rose is." Charlie looked at them scared.

"You are telling me what my father said was right; he really did this?"

"What did your father say to you?" Ty questioned.

"I was just waking up and I heard him said that he wanted to get the family back together. I asked him if he was the reason I was in the hospital and he said that he didn't want me or Emily to get hurt. But he didn't seem to care about Rose."

"I don't understand why he did this," Charlie said as he started to cough.

"I think that is enough," Susan replied as she entered the room.

"Charlie's doctor wants to see him; you can come back and see him later." They all left the room. Susan walked up to him, as his doctor was checking him out.

"Your mom is going to be so happy that you are awake." Susan looked at the doctor.

"So how is he?"

"We are going to have to take some tests later, but I think it's a good sign that he is awake," the doctor replied as he walked out of the room. Charlie looked at Susan.

"Can I see my sister and my mom?"

"I'll go and see if I do something about that," Susan replied. She then turned around.

"I'm glad that you are awake Charlie. Everybody has been worried about you." Charlie nodded.

"I just wanted to save my grandma."

"I know you did," Susan said as she left the room.

Sully, Ty, Swersky and Sasha were in the waiting area.

"I want to go see Fred and make him tell us where Bosco and the rest of them are." Sully yelled.

"I'm going to make sure he pays for this."

"I don't think we all should go. Someone needs to tell Faith about this," Swersky replied. Sasha looked at them.

"I think I should be the one."

"Are you sure about that?" Ty asked. Sasha looked at him.

"I know I betrayed Faith once, but I think we both have gotten over that. You did," Sasha replied. Ty smiled.

"I guess you are right. I'll call you later." She waved goodbye to them and walked down the corridors to Faith's room. She knocked on the door. Faith looked up at her.

"Is there any news?" Sasha walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

"There is some news, but it's not good news."

"No…." Faith cried.

"Please don't say that I lost Bosco and my kids."

Sasha shook her head. "This has nothing to do with that. We have found out someone whose been helping Nardo."

"What are you doing here? Why are you telling me? Why don't you go after them?" Sasha looked at Faith.

"It was Fred."

"What are you talking about? What was Fred? Has something happened to him too?" Faith replied looking at Sasha confused.

"No, Faith, Fred was the one that helped Nardo with this whole kidnapping thing. Did Fred say anything to you that make you suspect that something was different about him? Was he uneasy at times? Did he say anything to you?"

"No, you are wrong. Are you trying to betray me again by getting me to tell you something about Fred, that's not true? Once a rat, always a rat."

"Faith, we found a cell phone at the park. It from Nardo's people and it had Fred's cell phone number in there. We check the cell phone records and Fred called him during the times when Bosco and the kids were kidnapped and when Rose was kidnapped and your kids hurt. I'm really sorry," Sasha replied.

"This can't be true; he would never do that. Never."

"He did and he has been arrested."

Faith climbed out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Sasha replied.

"I'm going to go to the police station. That son of a bitch is going to tell me where my husband and kids are. He is not going to get away with this."

"You can't do that; you are still recovering."

"I don't care about myself. I only care about finding my family," Faith shouted as she started to get dressed.

"Faith, what are you doing?" Susan asked as she walked into the room.

"I'm going to get some answers," Faith said as she put her shoes on.

"No, you're not. You are going to sit back in that bed and let everybody else deal with this,"Susan replied.

"Your son is awake now; go be with him."

"I need to do this," Faith replied, as she started to walk slowly towards the door. Sasha and Susan followed her out of the room.

Faith ended up at Charlie's room.

"Hey Charlie," she said, as she hugged him. He looked at her.

"I tried my best to help Rose. I'm sorry."

"You did nothing wrong. I'm just so glad that you are awake now."

"Why did Dad do this?" Charlie asked. Faith shook her head.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"No you are not," Susan said as she walked into the room.

"You can't leave the hospital."

"I can and I will. You can't stop me. The doctors said that I would be leaving tomorrow, so what is one day earlier going to make a difference."

"If I was you, I would let her do it; nothing is going to stop her." Sasha replied. Susan sighed.

"Fine, but please be careful." Susan replied.

"I'll go find your doctor, so you can leave." Faith hugged Susan.

"Thanks." Susan nodded as she left the room. Charlie looked at her mom.

"Can you tell Emily that I want to see her?"

"I'm right here," Emily said, as she wheeled herself into the room.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked his sister.

"I'm a little sore and they said that I shouldn't be walking for a few days, but beside that I'm okay." she said with a smile.

"Did you hear everything?" Faith asked. Emily nodded.

"I did, I still can't believe it. Why would he do this?" Faith hugged Emily.

"I don't know, but I promise, I'll find out."

Half an hour later, Faith was sitting in Charlie's room with Sasha and Emily when Susan  
returned.

"You just need to sign here and then you can leave. But if you start to feel pain or anything, just come back." Faith nodded.

"I will." She then hugged Charlie and Emily.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, and maybe I'll be back with Bosco and the twins. Are you ready to go, Sasha?" Sasha nodded and they waved goodbye to Charlie and Emily. As Faith and Sasha were walking to the elevator, Faith looked at Sasha.

"I'm sorry about earlier. It's just I'm so upset."

"It's fine, Faith. I know it is hard to forget when someone betrays you."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I know you are here to help me, and that is all that matters. I know you aren't a rat anymore, even if you were, it wouldn't matter because we aren't in New York."

"Just tell us where Maurice Boscorelli is and the rest of his family is!" Detective Brown yelled to Fred.

"I told you I don't know where they are."

"I think you do!" Sully yelled.

"I told you that you aren't supposed to say anything."

"I'm not going to keep my mouth shut when I knew the suspect knows something, they aren't telling us. Can I talk to Mr. Yokas alone? I promise I won't do anything wrong," Sully replied.

"Five minutes," Detective Brown replied, as he left the room. Sully sat down on the chair.

"They will go easy on you if you tell them where Bosco is."

"Why would I tell you where he is? I don't know." Sully looked at Fred.

"I know you don't like Bosco for some reason, but do you really hate him that much you would let his kids and his mother die because of you. Just tell us, it's not too late for you to do the right thing." Sully then looked out the window and saw Faith and Sasha.

"Just think about what I said," Sully replied as he left the room.

"What are you doing out of the hospital?" Sully asked as he walked up to them.

"I want to see Fred now!" Faith replied.

"I don't think that is a good idea," Ty replied, as he and Swersky walked up to them.

"I'm the only one that can get him to tell us where Bosco is."

"I think she is right, "Detective Brown said, as he walked up to them.

"If anybody can get him to talk, it is her." Sasha looked at Faith.

"Are you sure you are up to this?" Faith nodded.

"I'll be fine." Faith looked through the window, and saw Fred sitting in the chair.

"I need to know why he did this, not just for me, but for my whole family." They all nodded.

"We are out here, if you need us." Sully replied. Faith nodded.

"Thanks." she replied, as she walked into the room. Faith walked up to Fred.

"Why?"

"Are you going to ask where your precious husband is?" Fred yelled.

"I need to know why you did this," Faith replied, as she sat down.

"Did what?"

"I know what you are doing and it is not going to work. I know what you did."

"Why do you think I did it, Faith? I love you, I never stopped, but Boscorelli had to steal you away from me."

"Excuse me; you were the one that cheated on me. Did you think I was going to find love somewhere else?

"But with him?" Fred yelled.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Fred. But why did you have do this?"

"I didn't plan on it, Faith, but fate had me meet Andrew Nardo and I guess the rest you could say is history, which is what Bosco probably is right now, I doubt is even alive anymore." Faith wanted to just strangle his neck, but she knew that she needed to keep him alive to get the answers that she wanted.

"Did you ever care about your kid's lives?"

"They weren't suppose to try and save Rose!" Fred replied.

"What did you think they would to do?" Faith replied.

"I know you love your kids, and you would never want anything to happen to them. I know you don't care about Bosco, but you must care about my two daughters. They are innocent in this. Don't do this for me, do it for them.

"I don't know!" Fred yelled.

"How would you feel if someone knew where your kids were, but they weren't telling you? Please tell me. You were a good man once, I don't think that is all gone. There is still a good man inside of you. Please, Fred!" Faith cried. She walked over to the window.

"Did my kids cry when you saw them? Did it make you think about our kids? You were good with Emily and Charlie when they were little. How would you feel if they were crying and there was nothing you could do to help them? That you couldn't hold them, and tell them that everything is going to be okay." Fred mumbled something.

"What did you say?" she asked, as she walked up to him.

"There's an old apartment building on 55th Street, it is just past the old bridge," Fred replied. "I'm really sorry; Faith, but we can get our relationship back on track again. I still love you!" Fred yelled, but Faith didn't want to listen. She ran out of the room.

"I got what we need," Faith said, as she told them everything that Fred told her. Detective Brown looked at her.

"Thank you. I don't know what you did, but thank you. Now you all stay here and I'll get a team to find them."

"There is no way in hell that I'm staying here! I'm going with you." Faith responded.

"Same here," the rest of the group said.

"There is nothing I can to change your mind, is there?" Detective Brown said. They all shook their heads.

"But I guess I would do the same thing if it was one of my officers. Just give me a few minutes to get some police officers, and then we will go."

((

Faith sat down on the bench. I'm coming, just hang on, just a little bit longer, she whispered to herself. Ty sat down next to her.

"Are you sure you are up to this? You don't have to go; you can stay here. I promise we'll keep them safe."

"Do you really think I would trust you all to save my family?" Faith replied. Ty smiled.

"You sound just like Bosco."

"I guess after being married to him for a while that is what happens." Faith replied with a slight smile. She then saw that the detective had returned.

"It's time. Let's go save your family."

To be continued!


	12. Chapter 12

Is Love Enough?

Chapter 12

Everybody got to the building where Fred said that Bosco and the rest of them were. Faith was so afraid. _They have to be alright,_ Faith thought to herself, as she got out of the car. The ambulances were there, just in case they needed medical attention. Sasha, Ty, Sully and Swersky got out of the other car. Faith walked up to them.

"Thanks for all being here."

"Well we weren't going to let you do this by yourself; we're all here for you," Swersky said.

Detective Brown looked at them all. "I can't have you all come in the building."

"Sasha and I will stay out here," Sully said.

Sasha nodded.

"Be careful, Ty," she said as she kissed Ty.

"I will." Detective Brown hand them all a gun.

"Only use this if you are in danger."

Detective Brown looked at Faith. "Let's go."

As they were entering the building, all Faith could think about Bosco, Rose and her kids. She had been a cop for years, but this was the first time that she had a pit in her stomach, about what the outlook of the rescue could turn out.

"Try this door," one of the cop said, as he kicked down the door.

"Nobody's here."

"Are you sure Fred didn't lie to you?" Ty replied.

"He better not have!" she said, sadly.

They then came up to another room, a cop broke down the door. A second after he broke down the door, Faith heard her daughters' crying in the room. She ran into the room.

"Michelle.. Hannah!" she cried with a smile on her face.

"Mommy!" they yelled, as she hugged them. She looked at them, and saw that they looked okay, considering what they had been through.

"Daddy..." Michelle said.

Faith looked at her daughter. "Your daddy is not here, but I'm going to find him."

"Daddy! I want Daddy." Hannah screamed. Faith hugged her.

"I know you do and we'll find him. Are you hurt?"

Hannah showed Faith her knees.

"Owie." Faith couldn't believe that Fred would allow someone to hurt innocent little girls.

Michelle walked up to Faith.

"Owie too." Tears started to fall down Faith's cheek.

"Mommy, no cry."

"I'm not crying," Faith said, as she wiped away her tears, "I'm just so happy."

Faith turned to face Ty.

"Now Uncle Ty is going to take you outside. I'll be there soon, I promise."

"No leave!" Michelle said, as she held on Faith's arm. Faith looked at her daughter.

"I have to find daddy. Uncle Ty will take good care of you, won't you?" Ty nodded.

"Of course I will. Aunt Sasha is outside; she'll be so happy to see the both of you and that you are ok," he said, as he picked up Michelle and Hannah.

"Aunt Sasha," Michelle said with a smile. Ty smiled.

"Yes, she can't wait to see you. She wants to tell you about Kayla."

"Kayla here?" Hannah replied.

"No, but we can call if you want to talk to her." Faith looked at Ty and smiled, and mouthed the words thank you. Faith watched as Ty took her daughters away, at least she knew her daughters were safe now. She just had to find Rose and Bosco. She prayed that they get there in time.

"Please hold on, Bos," she cried. She walked down the dark hallway and heard them breaking down another door.

"We got someone here," she heard as she ran into the next room. She couldn't believe what she saw; Rose was tied up in a chair.

"Oh Rose."

Rose looked at Faith terrified. "Faith, have you found Maurice yet?"

Detective Brown unties Rose from the chair. Faith ran to her side and helped.

"Not yet, but we will find him."

Rose looked at her with a scared look on her face.

"I saw…" but she stopped for a moment.

"Rose don't stop! What did you see?" Faith asked.

"I'm not sure you want to hear this," Rose replied.

Faith looked at Rose. "I need to know."

"I saw them shoot my son." Faith sighed.

"How long ago was this?" she asked, scared.

"I don't remember... After it happened, the man beat me and hit me over the head. I'm sorry; I don't remember," Rose cried.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Rose; everything is going to be okay," Faith replied.

"Are Michelle and Hannah okay?" Rose asked, as she tried to stand up. She started to get dizzy and Faith grabbed her.

"Rose, you have been through a lot. Sit down. Hannah and Michelle are outside with Ty; they looked fine," Faith responded.

"We need to go now, Faith. We have to find your husband." Decettive Brown replied.

Faith turned to Rose. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

"I can call a paramedic to take you outside."

"Go save my son," Rose said. "That's all I care about; I'll be fine. I can walk outside by myself, it's Maurice you need to worry about."

"How about I take you outside?" Swersky suggested.

"It looks like you have enough people to help you. Just be careful, Faith."

Faith nodded. "I will." Swersky and Rose walked slowly out of the apartment building.

Rose, Hannah and Michelle were been checked over by the paramedics when Sully saw something suspicious.

"Ty, look!" he said, as he saw a figure running out of the building.

"You don't think that's Nardo, do you?" Ty asked.

"I don't know; let's go see," Sully said, as they started to run down the street. It was definitely Andrew Nardo.

Sully and Ty started to run after Andrew Nardo, hoping that they would catch  
him.

Faith and the rest of the police officers went through every other room, but Bosco was nowhere. There was one last room that they hadn't checked. Faith took a deep breath; she didn't know what she was going to find. The police officer opened the door, and didn't say anything.

Faith moved past them and saw her husband's lifeless body on the bed. She hurried to his side.

"Faith..." Bosco said, quietly. Faith looked at Bosco, as tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Oh Bosco," she said, as she started untie him.

"I… love you, Faith, never forget that," Bosco replied

"You aren't going to leave me, Bosco."

"Tell the kids that I love them."

Faith hugged Bosco. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Get the paramedics now!" Faith yelled. The paramedics were just entering the room.

"What happened?" the parmedic asked.

"He was shot. He's lost a lot of blood; he is very weak," Faith told them.

Faith touched his face. "We're going to get you help now; you're going to be okay."

"F…aith, I'm sorry," he said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about; just don't leave me, Bosco," Faith said, as she saw that he was going into unconscious.

"We need to get him to the hospital now," the paramedic as they rushed out Bosco out of the room.

((

Rose, Sasha, Swersky and the girls were waiting outside for Bosco and Faith. Rose then saw the paramedics coming out the building with Bosco. Rose run to his side.

"Oh God! Maurice," she cried, "Is he going to be okay?"

"Daddy!" the girls shouted. Rose held them.

"You can see daddy soon, but not yet."

"We don't know, ma'am! We have to get him to the hospital now!" the paramedics yelled as they put Bosco in the ambulance. Detective Brown came out of the building with Faith. She ran to Bosco's side.

"I'm his wife; I need to be in there with him."

The paramedic nodded.

"Get in now!"

Detective Brown looked at Faith. "I'm sorry about your husband."

But Faith didn't hear anything he said, as all she think was Bosco. She held onto his hand as they drove away.

"You are going to be fine."

Rose watched as the abumblance left with Bosco.

"He has to be okay."

Sasha put her hand on Rose's shoulder.

"He will be; he's a fighter. Now you and your grandchildren should be check out," Sasha replied, as the other ambulance show up.

"I don't know need to be check out; I'm not the one who's hurt."

"You need to be check out. Bosco will have my head, if I don't get his mother to get check out," Sasha explained.

Rose smiled.

"Fine, but only if my grandchildren can come with me."

The paramedics looked at Rose. "I don't see why not, you all don't seem hurt that much."

Michelle and Hannah looked at Rose. "See Daddy."

"We'll see daddy soon," Rose replied, as she hugged Michelle and Hannah, as they climbed into the ambulance.

Ty and Sully were running after Andrew Nardo.

"It's time to stop all this!" Sully yelled to Andrew.

"I don't think so," Andrew said as he turned around and pointed a gun at the two of them. Sully was about to shoot Andrew, when one of Andrew's man came up to them.

"You shoot my boss; I'll have to shoot your friend." Sully turned around and saw Ty with a gun pointing at his head.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Is Love Enough? 13/20  
Rating: PG13  
Pairing: Bosco, Faith  
Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or it's character

Sully looked at Andrew Nardo.

"You don't want to do this."

"Put your gun down and I won't shoot your partner!" Andrew Nardo replied. Sully was just about to put his gun down when he heard someone yelled. 

"Stop!" Andrew turned around, and just when he turned around Sully jumped him and grabbed the gun away from Andrew. But before Sully could say anything, Andrew ran off.

"Where did he go?" Detective Brown asked. Sully pointed to the direction he went and Detective Brown started to run away. Sully walked over to Ty, and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ty replied.

"Are you sure?"

"What do you want me to say that I was scared that I would never see Kayla and Sasha again?" Ty said as he walked away from Sully. Sully followed him.

"Ty, wait up."

"Sul, just leave me alone right now; I need to find Sasha."

"Why do you need to find me?" said a voice. Ty turned around and hugged Sasha.

"I just need to be with you right now." Sasha looked at Ty.

"What happened?"

"It was nothing." Ty replied.

"Yes it was, you had a gun to your head." Sully responded. Sasha looked at Ty.

"Oh my god, Ty! Honey, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine," he said, as he leaned over and kissed Sasha. Detective Brown came back to them.

"We lost him, but I promise you I will find him."

"You better find him; don't let him get away with this. He hurt my friends; he can't get away with this!" Sully yelled, as he started to get angry.

"He won't." Sasha looked at Sully.

"Let's go to the hospital and be there for Faith and Bosco. Swersky went with Rose and the kids to the hospital."

"What are you doing standing here? Find Andrew and his people?" Sully yelled to the detective. He then looked at Ty and Sasha.

"Let's go to the hospital and see how Bosco is doing."

Ty touched Sasha's back. "Thank you."

Detective Brown looked at them all.

"I'll get in touch with you as soon as I've got news." They all nodded, and walked away.

Luka and Susan were waiting outside for the arrival of Maurice Boscorelli.

"Are you sure you can do this, Susan? This is kind of personal for you."

"I can do it, Luka. I have to." Susan replied, as the ambulance showed up. The back doors opened to the ambulance and a paramedic came out.

"We have an approximately 34 year old man with a gunshot wound to his chest, he is unconcious and has a faint pulse." The paramedic climbed out of the ambulance with Bosco and Faith climbed out as well. Faith looked at Susan and Luka.

"You have to save him! I can't lose him. You hear me. I can't lose him." She placed her hand on his face.

"I love you, Bosco; you have to survive for me, and our little girls, and for Emily and Charlie. Please don't leave us." Susan looked at Bosco. She wasn't prepared for this. She couldn't believe how bad he looked. He didn't deserve any of this. He couldn't die, he just couldn't, it wouldn't be fair.

"Susan… Susan." Luka said.

"What, Luka?"

"I asked you to help me wheel him inside," Luka then saw Abby coming out of the ER.

"Abby, there is a change in plans, you are helping me with the husband and Susan is going to help with the kids and the grandma."

"But Luka, I'm fine," Susan responded.

"No, you're not," Luka replied, as he and Abby wheeled Bosco into the ER.

Ten minutes later, Susan had just finished checking Rose, Hannah and Michelle over.

"You all seem to be pretty good. You all just have a few cuts and bruises. How's your head feeling Rose?"

"My head's fine. I'm not the one that you need to worry about, it's my son that you need to think about."

"I know that Mrs. Boscorelli, but you suffered a hard hit to the head. You should really get it check out."

"I don't need it check out; I'm fine."

"I understand that you are worried about Maurice, but he wouldn't want you to not get check out," Susan answered.

"Not until I know how my son is."

Susan nodded. "I understand. How about we monitor it, and if you start to feel dizzy, I'm taking you up to get an MRI."

"Deal." Rose said, "Can I go and see my son now?" Susan looked in the other room, and saw them seeing working on Bosco.

"How about we go and see your other grandchildren?"

"Em.. Charwie!" Hannah replied. Susan turned around.

"Yes we are going to go and see your sister and brother." Susan looked at Rose.

"Now Charlie is still a little weak, but I know he will be happy to see you."

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked.

"Charlie and Emily got pretty roughed up when they were trying to help you," Susan explained. Rose sighed.

"Oh my god.It's my fault!"

"Emily is doing pretty well, and Charlie is doing better now," Susan replied. Rose stood up and grabbed a hold of each of her grandchildren.

"Let's go and see them."

They showed up at Charlie's room where Emily was as well. Susan looked at Rose. 

"I think I'll leave you alone with your family."

"Thank you for everything," Rose replied, as she hugged Susan.

"Sus," Hannah replied. Susan kneeled down to Hannah.

"You be good for your grandma."

"You too Michelle." she replied, as she turned to Michelle.

"I'll come by and see you all later." Susan said, as she walked away from them. Rose walked into Charlie's room. First of all, Charlie and Emily didn't say anything, and then Emily cried.

"Rose….. Michelle.. Hannah. Rose walked up to them, putting Michelle and Hannah on the bed. She hugged both Emily and Charlie.

"I'm so happy to see the both of you."

"We're happy to see you all too. Are you okay?" Emily asked. Rose smiled.

"I'm fine now that I'm with my family. I heard that you tried to save my life; I don't remember much about that. You know you two were pretty brave."

"We did it because we didn't want anything to happen to you," Charlie said.

"You are a grandma; we love you." Emily responded, with a smile. Rose hugged both of them.

"I know you love me. I love you too, but don't you ever do that again. I couldn't bear the thought of losing the both of you."

"Where are Mom and Bosco? Are they coming by to see us soon?" Charlie asked, smiling. Rose went silent for a moment.

"Grandma, what's wrong? Is mom and Bosco hurt?" Emily cried.

"Please don't tell me that they are hurt because of my dad." Rose looked at Emily.

"Your mom is fine, but I can't say the same about Maurice. He's in critical condition; I don't know how bad he is right now." Both Charlie and Emily had tears streaming down their cheeks.

"Not Bosco," Emily screamed, "I'm going to kill my dad for doing this. I'm so sorry!"

"Don't blame yourself, Emily. It's our father's fault. Bosco's going to be okay right?"

"I don't know, Charlie.. I really don't know," Rose said, as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"No cry." Hannah said, as she climbed up on top of Rose's legs. Michelle climbed on Rose's lap, and wiped away the tears.

"No tears." Rose smiled at her grandchildren.

"Tears all-gone." Rose then looked at Emily.

"What did you mean about your father?" she asked. Charlie hit Emily's arm.

"You shouldn't have told her! Don't you think she has been through enough already."

"Em, tell me what you meant." Emily sighed.

"My father was working with that Nardo guy to kidnapped Bosco... That's all I know. He is in jail right now, exactly where he belongs." Rose put her arms around both Charlie and Emily.

"I'm so sorry for the both of you."

"You don't hate us and want us to leave your family alone?" Emily responded.

"You aren't your father, Em. You are the nicest, smartest woman I know! You are going to be a great cop just like your mother. And you Charlie, you are a great young man. You are nothing like your father either. I would never be mad at the both of you; you are my grandchildren after all, not biology, but you are still part of this family, and you always will be."

Faith was waiting outside of the trauma room, as they were working on Bosco; it was just like the time when he got shot saving her life. She just hoped that they can save his life once again. Luka came out of the room.

"Your husband is going to need surgery. The bullet is near his heart and we are going to try to remove it, but I'm more concerned about the loss of blood."

"But he is going to be okay right?" Faith asked, anxiously.

"I can't say right now." Luka responded.

"Can I see him?" she asked. Luka nodded, and walked away from Faith. Faith took a deep breath as she walked into the room. She looked at Bosco who was looking pale.

"Hey Bos, I know you like all the attention, but this is a little too much. I can't lose you," she said, as she grabbed his hand.

"I love you. I can't think of my life without you. I need you, our kids need you. Please don't leave us." She put her head on his chest, and the tears just started to fall down her cheeks. A few minutes later, Faith stood up.

"I need to go and see our kids, but I'll be here when you get back from surgery, I promise you," she said, as she kissed his forehead. Faith was walking towards Charlie's room when she saw Susan coming towards her.

"How is he doing?" Susan asked.

"Not good. They say that he is going to have surgery soon." Faith replied with tears.

"I can't lose him, I just can't." she said.

"You won't. We have the best surgerons here; I told Bosco the same thing when you got hurt and look at you now."

"I hope you are right." Faith responded.

"How's Rose and my kids doing?"

"As good as can we expected, I tried to get Rose to have a MRI, but she wouldn't do anything until she know about her son." Susan explained.

"That sounds like Rose," Faith said.

"I guess I should go and tell them how Bosco is doing. Why is this happening?"

"I wish I could tell you, Faith. I really do." she said, as she hugged Faith.

"Do you want me to come and tell Rose with you?"

"No I can do it, I did before, I can do it again." Faith replied, as tears fell down her cheeks. Susan glanced at Faith.

"Are you remembering when he got hurt?"

"He told you about that."

"He was telling me all about you and how you got together." Faith smiled for the first time since she got here.

"That must have taken a while to explain."

"Not that long, but I think it was the short version." Susan laughed.

"Well, I'm going to go and check up on my kids, before Bosco goes to surgery." Susan nodded.

"See you later." Susan walked into Bosco's room, she saw someone beside his bed. She walked up to the person.

"Excuse me. Who are you and what are you doing?" she asked. The person turned and pushed her to the ground. Before she could do anything, she felt a pain in her shoulder. The person ran out of the room without a thought about Susan. Susan touched her shoulder and saw that there was blood. She stood up for a moment to try to get help, but she then started to get dizzy and fell on the ground.

"Help!" she yelled.

Faith was walking back to Bosco's room when she saw Dr. Carter.

"Nice to see that you are okay. Have you found your husband yet?" Faith nodded.

"Yes we have, but he needs to have surgery." Carter nodded.

"The surgeons here are great. I'm sure he'll be just fine."

"So I've heard."

"Have you seen Susan?"

"I think she was going to my husband's room." Faith replied.

"I'm going there now. Do you want me to get her for you?"

"I can come with you," Carter responded. "So how are your daughters doing?" Faith smiled slightly.

"They're doing pretty well. They want to see their father, but I'm going to wait until he gets out of surgery." Faith and Carter show up at Bosco's room. Carter opened the door and he  
was shocked to see Susan lying on the floor. He ran to her side.

"Susan! Oh God!" he cried. Faith ran to Susan.

"What happened to her?" she asked.

"Someone... I ... was stabbed," Susan said, weakly. Faith ran to Bosco's side to make  
sure that he was okay.

"Someone was here," Susan replied. Faith knew exactly who it was. It was Andrew Nardo, coming here to finish the job that he started. She looked at Susan.

"Do you remember anything?" Carter yelled to Chuny to come in the room. Chuny run into the room.

"Susan..." she screamed.

"I need you to help me get Susan onto the bed," Carter replied. Chuny looked at Carter.

"Do you really think you should be doing this? I can get Luka." Carter knew why she was saying this, but this wasn't like what happened to him and Lucy. Everybody stills think he is going to lose it when it is a stabbing victim because of what happened to many years ago, but he could do it.

"I can do this! This isn't Lucy." Susan looked at Carter.

"You don't have to." Faith walked up to them.

"Do you want me to call another doctor in here?"

"Yes," Susan replied.

"No!" Carter replied, as he opened up Susan's shirt to check the wound.

"Does this hurt?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she replied as she fainted.

"Susan.. Susan, wake up." he yelled. He couldn't lose Susan, like he lost Lucy. He lost one co-worker to a stab wound; he wasn't going to let it happen again.

To be continued!


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Is Love Enough? 14/20  
Rating: PG13  
Pairing: Bosco, Faith  
Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or it's character

Carter looked at Susan, lying on the hospital bed. Chuny was calling his name asking him what to do, but all he could think about was Lucy and the night that she got killed. He hadn't thought of that night for a very long time... He nearly died himself, but now that Susan was hurt. The moments of that night was flowing back to him, and everything that happened after that, the pain, losing Lucy and his drug addiction.

"Dr. Carter, are you okay?" Faith yelled. Carter then snapped out of it.

"I'm fine… Chuny, I need your help with Susan."

Chuny nodded, and walked over to Carter and Susan. Carter opened Susan's shirt and examined her wounds.

A few minutes later, Faith looked at Carter.

"Is Susan going to be okay?"

"She wasn't injured too badly, I'm more concerned about her being unconcsiousness. Chuny can you call Chuck and tell him that Susan's been hurt. That isn't that serious, but to still come here."

Chuny nodded, and walked out of the room. Faith looked over at Susan.

"She was so good to both me and my family. I just hope that she is going to be okay."

"She will be, I am just finishing stitched up her wound and we just have to wait for her to wake up."

Faith nodded. "I'm sure she will be fine."

A few minutes later...

"Well I have another patient," he said, as he hurried out of the room. Faith wonder what she said to Carter to make him run out of the room, but she didn't really care, all she cared about was Bosco.  
She grabbed his hand. "Susan is going to be just fine; it was just a little accident. The kids and I are all worried about you, so you are going to have to get better. I love you, Bosco." she replied, as she kissed his forehead.

Luka then entered the room. "What happened in here?" he asked, looking at Susan, lying in the bed next to Bosco.

"She was stabbed by an unknown suspect; Dr. Carter said that she is going to be fine."

Luka looked at Faith in shock.

"Where's Dr. Carter now?"

"I don't know; he left in a hurry." Luka knew why Carter had rushed out of the room so quickly.

"So are you taking my husband to surgery now?" Faith asked. Luka nodded.

"The surgery normally takes a few hours."

Faith nodded. "He's going to be okay, right?"

"Like I told you before, I don't know." Faith nodded.

She walked up to Bosco, and grabbed his hand.

"You are going to make it through this; I know you will. I love you." she said, as she watched them wheeled Bosco away.

Faith, Rose and Michelle and Hannah were waiting the OR waiting room to hear word about Bosco. Rose looked at Faith.

"I can't just sit here and wait for word on my son, I'm going to go and see my grandchildren. Do you want me to take Michelle and Hannah with me?" she asked.

Faith smiled. "That would be great, I'm sure Emily and Charlie would love to see them." Rose walked up to Hannah and Michelle.

"Go say goodbye to mommy."

"Gonna see daddy?" Hannah asked.

"No, we are going to Emily and Charlie."

"Emmie... Charwie ." Michelle said, as they run to Faith's side, and hugged her. Faith looked at her daughters, they looked so much like their father. _He has to be okay. I can't lose him_, she thought to herself.

Faith waved goodbye to Rose and her kids, as they left; she then saw Sully and Detective Brown coming towards her.

"Don't tell me that you didn't catch the bastard that hurt my family." Faith yelled.

Sully smiled.  
"No, Faith, we have good news finally. Detective Brown and his officers were able to catch Nardo and his people. He is going away for a very long time."

Detective Brown nodded. "I'm sorry about everything that happened. Nardo will never be able to hurt your family ever again."

"Your family is going to have to come in and do a report, but that can wait until your husband is out of surgery."

Faith shook Detective's Brown hand. "Thank you." He nodded his head. "I'm this ended well."

"Well my husband is still in critical condition," Faith said sadly.

Decetive Brown didn't know to say to that.

"We'll be in touch with you later," he said as he walked away from Faith. Sully looked at Faith.

"How you doing?"

"Rose is doing pretty well, she took the kids to go and see Emily and Charlie. I think she just needed something to get her mind off Bosco's surgery."

"I asked how are you doing."

"How do you expect me to feel my husband's life is hanging in the balance? I don't know if he is going to survive or not. I don't know what I would do if anything happen to him. He is my life, he's everything to me."

Sully hugged Faith.  
"I know he is. He's a fighter; he'll make it through this."

"I hope you are right. So where are Ty, Lieu and Sasha?"

"They all went back to their hotel room as they weren't sure they would be much help for you. Ty is still pretty shaken up about what happened, although he won't admit it."

"What happened?" Faith asked.

"You don't know, do you?" Sully asked, concerned.

"Andrew Nardo pointed a gun to Ty's head. Ty said that he was ok about it, but I know he is upset."

"I'm so sorry to hear that Sully. Tell Ty thank you for everything that all you did, you didn't have to come here but you did." Sully hugged Faith.

"We are all part of a family."

A hour later, Sully decided to stay with Faith, as he knew that she needed someone to be  
there for her.

"You know you don't have to stay here, Sully. I'll be fine."

"Faith, I'm not leaving, you need someone here."

"In case he dies... Isn't that what you were going to say, Sul?" Faith asked, as she stood up and walked away the waiting area.

"No, Faith, that's not what I meant... I just meant that you needed someone to talk to. I didn't mean that he is going to die. I know that Bosco is a fighter."

Faith turned around and looked at Sully.

"I'm sorry that I snapped at you, I'm just so upset about everything. I can't lose him, Sully."

Sully hugged Faith. "You won't lose him." Faith then saw a surgeon coming towards her and Sully.

"You must be Mrs. Boscorelli, I'm Dr. Dubanko. Your husband made it through the surgery, but he is still in critical condition."

"He's going to be okay right?"

"The next 48 hours are going to be the most critical." Dr. Dubanko replied.

Faith nodded. "Can I see him?" she asked.

"We are taking him up to ICU right now, you can see him in a few minutes," he told Faith.

Faith nodded. "Is he awake yet?"

"He's still pretty medicated."

"Thank you for everything."

"Don't thank me yet." he said, as he walked away from Faith.

Faith turned to Sully. "He made it through the surgery."

"I told you he would." Sully responded. "Bosco would never leave you and his kids"

"I know that." Faith responded.

"Do you want me to come with you to the ICU?" he asked.

Faith shakes her head. "No, I have to do this myself. Go back to the hotel room, and get some rest, you deserve it."

"You know where we are staying if you need us right?" Sully asked.

"Yes, Sully. You don't have to be so protective of me. I'm not at work right now, you don't have to be my boss."

"I'm your friend before your boss." Faith smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Sul. I'll call you guys as soon as I've seen Bosco." Sully nodded, and say goodbye to Faith and then walked away.

Luka looked everywhere for Carter, but he couldn't find him. He was starting to get worried about him. He saw Abby and Ray coming towards him.

"Hey have you guys seen Carter?"

"No," Abby said. Abby looked at Luka.

"What's wrong? You look upset."

"You know what happened to Susan right?"

Abby nodded. "I heard that she got stabbed, but she is awake."

"Well Carter was the doctor that work on her, and I think it upset him pretty bad."

"If Susan is okay why is he upset?" Ray asked.

"Carter and his med student were stabbed many years ago. The med student didn't surived, and I think it just brought back memories for him," Luka replied.

"I can try and find him and see if he is okay." Luka nodded.

"That is a good idea."

"I thought we were going for lunch," Ray responded.

"Another time," Abby said, as she walked away.

Carter was sitting on the bench and all he could think about was what happened to Lucy. He thought that he had gone over that a long time ago, but it is all rushing back to him now.

"Do you need someone to talk?"

He looked up and saw Abby standing in front of him. "Hey."

She sat down next to him. "I heard about what happened. Are you okay?"

He looked at her with a look of fear. "I thought that I was over it. It has been years since it happened."

"It doesn't matter how long it has been. Today you were afraid that you were going to lose a co-worker again to a stab wound. Of course you would remember about Lucy and what happened."

He then pulled something out of his pocket. She looked at him in shock.

"Oh please don't tell me you took one of them."

"I wanted to; I really want to. To forget about what happened to Lucy and what happened to Susan today. I was so close to doing it, but I stopped myself."

She grabbed the pills and put them into her pocket. "I'm taking you to an AA meeting right now?"

Carter looked at her. "I don't need to go, I'm fine."

"I know I'm not your sponsor anymore, but I'm your friend aren't I?" she asked. 

He nodded.  
"  
Well you nearly went off the wagon again and I'm not going to let you get into that happen again."

Carter smiled slightly to her. "Fine, but there isn't a meeting yet. I really want to go and see Susan," he said, as he stood up.

"Okay, but promise me you will go with me soon."

"I will," he said, as they walked away.

Faith walked to ICU floor, and was walking to the admitting desk.

"Where is Maurice Boscorelli's room?" she asked.

"Room 3b, you go down this hallway and turn left and it is the second door." The nurse told Faith.

"Thank you." she replied, as she walked down the hallway, she opened the door, and couldn't believe what she saw.

Bosco looked all pale and hurt. She walked up to him, and grabbed his hand. "I knew that you would make it through the surgery. I love you, Bosco. Everything is going to be okay now," she said, as she put her head on his chest.

"Faith…" said a voice softly. She looked up and saw that Bosco had woken up.

"Bosco…" she said, with a smile.

He looked at her. "Faith." She held his hand.

"I never thought that I was going to see you ever again," she said, as she hugged and kissed him.

He looked at her and smiled at her. He was so happy to see his Faith again; he thought he would never see her.

She sat down next to him. "Are you in a lot of pain?"  
"I feel like a truck run over me."

"It's good to see that you still have your sense of humor" Faith said, with a smile. She then leaned over and kissed him.

"I'm just so glad that you are going to be okay. I couldn't live without you; you are everything to me."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and two little girls ran towards Faith. 

"Daddy...see daddy." Michelle said.

"Daddy.." Hannah said. Rose helped Michelle and Hannah on to the bed. They crawled next to Bosco, and hugged him.

"Daddy.. love you." Bosco hugged his daughters.

"I love you too.."

Rose looked at her son. "Oh Maurice…. " she said, as she hugged him,

"I was so scared that I was going to lose you, remember the promise you told me."

"Yes Ma, I keep my promise, not just once but twice." he said.

She moved closer. "You make sure you always keep that promise. You nearly gave me a heart attack today that you were going to go before me." Tears started to fall down Rose's cheeks.

"I love you, Maurice."

"I love you too, Ma."

"Don't we get to say hi too," said a voice. Bosco looked up and saw Emily and Charlie. He couldn't believe how hurt they looked. He never wanted them to ever get hurt like this.

"Are the two of you okay?"  
Charlie smiled. "I'm feeling a little better. I should be resting, but I wanted to see you."

Bosco smiled. "Is my whole family here?"

Faith put her arms around him. "Yes your whole family is here." she said, as she smiled as she looked over the room.

"Your other family is here too"

Bosco looked at her confused. "What other family?

"Your family from the 55; Sully, Ty, Lieu and Sasha were here to help find you." she said.

He nodded. She looked at him, and hugged him again.

"Is that all you are going to do now, Faith?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "I'm just so happy that you are alive. He leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you, Faith."

"Love you too." She said. She then stood up.

"I'm going to go for a while."

"Already sick of me."

"Never." she said, as she waved goodbye to Bosco and the rest of the family.

Carter was walking towards Susan's room, when he saw her talking to someone. He didn't want to disrupt her, but at least he knew that she was going to be okay. He was just about to walk away when he heard someone call his name.

"Dr. Carter." Faith replied. He turned around, and looked at her.

"Hello, Mrs. Boscorelli."

"Call me Faith."

"Faith it is."

"Susan is asking for you," Faith replied. "You know you did a great job in the trauma room when Susan was hurt."

"Thanks." _I was scared to death, that she was going to die just like Lucy_, he thought to himself.

"You seemed in control. I know how hard it is when your co-worker is hurt," Faith responded, as she thought of all the times that Bosco got hurt.

"I guess you do being a police officer."

Faith smiled. "Yes I have seen my share of co-workers hurt."

"I thought I had it bad," Carter said, outloud to himself.

"Susan told me about what happened to you."

Carter couldn't believe that Susan told Faith that. Faith looked at Carter.

"I know it is a really personal thing, but I think she just wanted to know if you were okay, and I told her that you seem okay, and she told me what happened to you."

"It's fine," Carter responded.

"I forgot about it a long time ago."

"When you get hurt. You never forgot about it, you just hide it away. And then something happened that make you think about it. Like when Bosco got shot." she said.

"I see you have experience with this."

Faith smiled slightly. "Yes I do, but I have this great guy in my life that helps me to deal with it. He doesn't even realize he does it."

Carter smiled. "Tell Susan, that I will come by and see her later, but I need to go and do something with Abby."

Faith nodded, as she walked Carter walked away. She didn't know what she said to him, but she must have said something.

A few days later, Faith walked back into Bosco's room, and she saw that Bosco looked upset.

"Are you in pain?" she asked, concerned. She hurried over to his bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" she asked, as she sat down next to him.

"That Susan got hurt because of me." Bosco said, angrily.

"She's fine, this wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was, she was in my room because she wanted to see me, she shouldn't have been there, now she is hurt."

"Susan's fine. It was just a minor wound, she didn't have to stay here overnight."

"How did you find out?" she asked. He looked at her.

"Cosmo wanted to see the kids and the nurse told him that they were here."

"I was going to tell you, but I totally forgot about it. It was nothing, Susan is back at work." she replied.

"Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad at you, Faith. I'm mad at me. I'm always hurting the people that I love … my ma, my kids.. you, Emily and Charlie. You all got hurt because of me. I'm a screwup just like Fred said. You should go back to him."

She grabbed his hand. "I love you, Bosco, I don't love Fred."

"Faith, just leave and don't come back, just forgot about me. The kids will be better off without me."

"Boz, don't do this. I love you. You aren't a screw- up, none of this is your fault. This is Andrew Nardo and Fred's fault."

"You know about Fred?" Bosco asked.

"Yes he is in jail; he can't hurt us ever again."

"But don't you see, Fred wouldn't have done any of this, if I didn't marry you, I knew that I would screw this marriage up somehow. I'm not the marrying and father type of person. Just leave me alone, and forgot about me."

Faith leaned over and kissed him. "I'll never forget about you. I'm not going to let you go. You are the best husband and father I know. Don't do this to us, because of what happened, none of this was your fault."

Bosco pressed the button for the nurse to come in. The nurse came in.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Boscorelli?"

"Visiting hours are over right?" Faith looked at Bosco.

"I'm not giving up on you." she said, as she left the room.

Susan was talking to Luka when she saw Faith coming off the elevator.

"I'll talk to you later, Luka."

"Hey Faith, you must be so happy that Bosco is going to be okay." Susan said, as she walked up to Faith.

Faith turned around.

"Yeah, it's great," she said, as she walked away from her.  
Susan followed her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "It's nothing really." Faith replied.

Susan looked at her. " I know we aren't best of friends, but you can talk to me, if you want to."

"Bosco is blaming himself for everything that happened, and doesn't want to be with me. He thinks that me and the kids will be better off without him. Doesn't he know how much I love him?"

Susan smiled slightly. "He knows how much you love him, and he loves you too. But sometimes when a patient has been through a trauma like he has, he is trying to distance himself from everything, so he doesn't have to think about what happened."

"That sounds like Bosco, blaming himself for everything that happen. I'm just so scared for him."

"Faith, just be there for him. That's really all you can do."

Faith smiled. "Thanks, you really are a great listener; I see why you are such a great doctor."

Susan laughed. "Thanks." Suddenly Susan's pager went off.

"Are you going to be okay?" Faith nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, thanks for listening." Susan smiled.

"It's no problem. I'll see you later." she said, as she walked away from Faith.

Bosco lay his head on his pillow, all he could think about was Faith and his family, but it doesn't matter now because they deserve to have someone who isn't a screwup like he is. He deserved to be on his own, alone for the rest of his life.

He then saw her walking in the room.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"Yes you did, but you didn't think that I was going to listen to you did you?" she said with a grin.

"Just go, Faith."

"No, Boz, I'm not leaving, and neither is your family," she said, as everybody walked into his room.

To be continued!


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Is Love Enough? 15/20  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Bosco, Faith  
Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or it's character

Bosco looked at Faith, as his whole family walked in.

"Why can't you ever listen to me, Faith? I told you that I wanted you to leave me alone, but you  
didn't listen."

Emily walked over to Bosco. "She just loves you; we all love you."

"Em's right," Charlie said, wheeling himself towards the bed holding Michelle and Hannah on his lap.

"We love you," Charlie said, "You are like a father to me, more than my own one." .

"But I'm the reason that you are hurt, Charlie," Bosco replied.

Charlie shook his head. "This isn't your fault; it's my father and Nardo's. You didn't make this happen to me, I did it because I wanted to save Rose. I'm going to get out of the hospital in a few days, so it's fine. Stop blaming yourself."

"But that is what my son does," Rose said, as she walked up to Bosco.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Ma," Bosco said.

"Well I know how you are, but I'm not going to let you do this to your gamily," Rose replied.  
"You have two lovely young daughters."

"Daddy… Daddy..." Michelle and Hannah said, who had just woken up. They both wanted to sit with their daddy. Faith walked up to Charlie and picked up Michelle and Hannah.

"I think they want to see you, Boz." She put Michelle and Hannah on Bosco's lap. He smiled at his daughters.

"Daddy.. love you." they said, as they crawled towards him.

"See, Maurice, you have two daughters who are excited to see you and you have two wonderful step kids, and a wonderful wife, don't throw that all away."

"But Ma… none of you would be hurt like this… if..." But before he could say anything, Faith walked up to him and kissed him.

"Just be quiet. We love you and you can't get rid of us, so just deal with it." 

Bosco looked at Faith. "What if I don't want to deal with it."

"Daddy,… love you.. best daddy." Hannah said, as she put her arms around Bosco.

"If I can't get you to change your mind, maybe Hannah or Michelle can?" Faith said, as she looked at her daughters, hugging their father.

Faith then turned to Charlie. "I think it is time for you to get back to your room."

Charlie nodded, but before he left, he turned to Bosco.

"I love you, dad, just remember that." Bosco was taken back by what Charlie said.

"Yes I said dad," Charlie said, "You are like my real father. I just never thought of telling you, but I guess you needed to know."

Emily smiled. "Same here. You are like a father to me; you have been there for me more than my own father has been. I know you are my step father, but you are more than that, just don't forget that you have people that love you," she said, as she hugged Bosco, and said goodbye.

Faith then turned to Bosco. "I'll be back in a few minutes" she said, as she walked out of the room with Emily and Charlie. Rose then sat down next to Bosco.

"So have you figured out how much everybody loves you and that you can't push us away."

Bosco smiled at Rose. "I just don't want to hurt anybody anymore."

She grabbed his hand. "You never hurt anybody; it wasn't your fault that you got kidnapped."

"Yes it was, Ma, if I had made Andrew Nardo's brother kill himself... Andrew would have never come after my family."

"You're a police officer. You always going to have people that don't like something you did, but don't let this ruin your family that is what Faith's ex- husband wants. I know you are afraid, but don't push the one that love you the most. Let us help you."

Rose then looked at Hannah and Michelle and saw that they had fallen asleep.

"I guess I better get the kids back to the hotel," Rose said.

"Don't go to a hotel, Mrs. Boscorelli, you can stay at my place," Susan said, as she walked into the room.

"No, I couldn't let you do that." Rose replied, "We're fine."

Susan smiled. "I see where Bosco gets his stubborn side from," Susan said with a laugh.

Rose grinned. "My son stubborn? I would have never known that." She then looked at Susan.  
"Thanks for the offer,…" but Rose could say anymore, Susan stopped her.

"You are staying at my place weather you like it or not. I know Cosmo will be happy to see Hannah and Michelle for a few days."

"Fine," Rose replied, as she picked up Hannah and Michelle.

She then kissed Bosco on the cheek. "I love you, son."

"Love you, Ma," he said. Susan then looked at Rose. "Meet me downstairs in ER waiting room in say 10 minutes."

Rose nodded. "You don't have to do this."

"I want to," Susan replied, smiling. Rose waved goodbye to Susan and Bosco then left the room. Susan then walked up to Bosco. He looked at her.

"You aren't going to tell me that everybody loves me."

"No, I wasn't going to say that. I was just going to say that I'm glad that you are doing better," Susan said with a smile.

Bosco smiled. "Good… I don't want anybody lecture me anymore." Susan sat down on the chair.

"I'm not going to lecture you, but you have a great family here."

"I know I do." Bosco then glanced over at Susan. "I'm sorry about you getting hurt."

"It's fine; I wasn't hurt that much." Susan replied, "And I got a few days off so that was nice."

Bosco laughed. "I know what you are doing; you are trying to get for me to not blame myself." Bosco responded.

"I guess you know me pretty well," Susan said, with a smile.

"Yes I have, you been there for my family and I am grateful for that." Bosco replied, "I still can't believe that you having my kids and my mom stay at your house."

"It's the least I can do for your family; you all have been through so much," Susan responded. "And I know Cosmo will be happy about it."

Susan then hugged Bosco. "Don't give up on your family," she whispered, as she waved goodbye to Bosco and then left the room.

Bosco was lying in his bed, and was thinking about everything that everybody said to him, but he still felt like he didn't deserve all the love.

"Boz." Bosco looked up and saw Faith standing in the doorway.  
"I didn't think you would leave me alone."

"No… I'm going to bug you until you realize how much we all love you and need you in our lives."

"But.. Faith..."

"No buts," Faith replied, as she climbed onto the bed. "What are you doing, Faith?"

"I'm showing you how much I love you. I'm not leaving this room until you realize that. You can't get rid of me; I'm yours forever."

She then lay next to Bosco. "I love you, Boz, I always will."

"I hurt the people that I love the most."

"I know you blame yourself for everything that happened, but it wasn't your fault," Faith said.

"Nobody blames you, so stop blaming yourself."

"You and the kids deserve better than me," Bosco replied. Faith then stood up and walked over to her purse, and grabbed a few pictures out of it.

"Does this look like we deserve better than you."

"Here's the one where we all went on vacation," Faith said with a smile.

"What about this one at the twin's first birthday," Bosco replied, smiling at the picture.

"What about this one," Faith said. "It's the picture of your whole family together. Now tell me if you still want to say goodbye to all of this, because you think we deserve better."

Bosco sighed. "I just don't want my family to get hurt even again like they have been this past few weeks."

"I can't guarantee that we are going to get injured, but I can guarantee that love will keep us together. You are the best husband and father I know. I love you," Faith said, as she kissed him.

"I love you too. Are you going to come back and lie next to me?" Bosco said with a grin.

"So is that your way of saying that you want me to stay and that everything is okay now?" Faith asked.

"Yes it is. I know I'm being stubborn today, but I just love you all so much. I don't want you to get hurt because of me, but I have to take a chance."

"I'll be there for you," Faith replied. "You just have to take a chance that everything will be okay and to not push us away, but let us help you."

"Deal," Bosco said, as Faith climbed onto the bed, and lie down next to him.

During the night,

"No… No. Don't hurt them. No!" Bosco screamed. Faith woke up and saw that Bosco was having a nightmare.

"Bosco, its fine…" she replied, calmly.

"No… don't kill them. No not my Faith." He screamed. Faith grabbed his hand.

"It's just a nightmare, honey. You're okay; I'm here."

Bosco then woke up in a sweat. She looked at him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it was nothing." Bosco responded. Faith looked directly into his eyes.

"I know you too well... I know you had a nightmare, you said something about don't hurt them."

"I can't remember it now," Bosco said, lying.

Faith shook her head.

"Don't lie to me. Talk to me." Bosco didn't say anything.  
She grabbed his hand. "I'm here for you."

"Nardo shot you and the kids, and you were all dead." Faith put her arms around Bosco.

"I'm here, he can't hurt us; he'll be in jail for a very long time."

"But it was so real."

"I know, Boz, but I'm not hurt. I'm right here with you," She said, as she stroked his hair.  
"Everything is going to be okay."

"Thanks for being here."

"I'll be always here; I'm your wife remember?" she said, with a smile.

He looked at her. "I'm pretty lucky."

"You are." Faith said with a grin. She then put her head on his chest.

"But I'm lucky too.. I'm not hurting you am I?" she asked, looking at Bosco.

"A little bit, but I'll be fine." He said.

She sat up. "Sorry."

"No, Faith, come back here. I need you."

She looked at him. "Why don't you close your eyes, and try to sleep," she said, as she lied her head back on his chest.

"I don't know if I can," Bosco responded. She grabbed his hand, and held onto it tightly.

"I'm right here with you, there is nothing to be scare of," She said, as she kissed his cheek.

The next morning, Emily and Charlie walked into Bosco's room.

"I guess Bosco finally figured out to not push his family away," Emily said with a smile.

Faith looked up and smiled at her kids.  
"Yes he did, but we need to be quiet, as Bosco is sleeping," she said, as she quietly got off the bed. Faith hugged her two kids.

"How are you feeling today, Charlie?" Faith asked, seeing that he was out of the wheelchair.

"I'm doing good. My doctor said that I don't have to use the wheelchair anymore, but I still need to take it slow."

"So why are you here when you should be resting?" Faith said.

Charlie looked at Faith. "Emily and I need to talk to you about something." Faith could tell that it was serious.

"What do you need to tell me?" Faith asked as she sat down on the chair.

"We want to go and see our father."

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Is Love Enough

Chapter 16

Faith was shocked by what Charlie and Emily said, but she knew that they were going to want to see their father. She just didn't think it would happen so soon.

"Are you sure the two of you are up to this?" Faith asked, looking at Charlie and Emily.

Emily nodded. "We need to know why he did everything he did. It's the only way that we get on with our lives."

Faith nodded. "I know, but you don't have to do it today."

"We need to, mom," Charlie spoke sternly. Faith glanced at Charlie.

"You are still recovering; you can't leave the hospital yet."

"I already talk to my doctor and he said that I am doing much better, that I can go. Don't you remember that I'm going to be getting out of the hospital in a few days?"

"I know that Charlie I'm just worried about you," Faith said as she hugged her son. Bosco looked at her.

"You'll always worry about them"

"Fine, you two can go, but only if I go with you," Faith suggested. Emily and Charlie nodded.

"Sure." Bosco looked at Faith.

"Are you going to be okay going by yourself?" he asked concerned.

"I'll be fine, Boz, thanks for caring," she said, as she hugged and kissed him.

"I'll be back later on."

"Em, Charlie, be careful when you see your father. I don't want him upset you," Bosco responded. Emily walked up to Bosco.

"It's good to see that you realize that we love you now." Bosco smiled.

"I guess I do." They waved goodbye to Bosco and left the room.

Faith was getting more nervous as they got to the jail; she called before to see if they could see Fred. She was hoping they would say no, but they said that visiting hours were still available. Charlie looked at Faith.

"Are you okay, mom?" he asked his mom, who was looking out the cab, as they were driving to the jail.

"Yeah I'm fine, Charlie." But that was far from the truth, she didn't know how she was going to handle seeing Fred without punching him for what he did to Bosco and the rest of her family.

"We're here," the cabbie said. Faith handed him some money and they got out of the car and walked towards the jail. They walked inside and Faith asked where Fred Yokas was. He then said that he was waiting in the visitor's area. Faith, Charlie and Emily walked towards Fred.

Fred had a smile on his face. "I know the two of you would come see your father, you wouldn't not."

Charlie and Emily looked at Faith.

"Mom, do you think you could give us some time alone with him?" Charlie replied. Faith put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

"Faith, I'm their father. What do they have to be scared of?" Faith took a deep breath.

"I'll just be sitting on there," she said pointing to the bench.

"I'll come back in 10 minutes." Emily and Charlie nodded.

"Thank you." Faith didn't want to leave her two kids alone with Fred, but she knew that  
they needed to do this, by themselves.

Fred looked at Charlie and Emily with this grin on his face.

"I knew my kids would come by and see me that you didn't believe any of the garbage your mother and him have been telling you."

"So you are trying to tell us that it wasn't you that worked with Nardo to get Bosco kidnapped?" Emily yelled.

"I had to do, Emily. You have to understand I did it for our family," Fred replied.

"For our family? We don't have a family," Charlie replied.

"Did you even care that me and Emily were hurt trying to save Rose, who you kidnapped."

"You weren't supposed to help her," Fred responded.

"If you hadn't helped her, you wouldn't have got hurt; I told them to not hurt you two." Emily was starting to get annoyed.

"What? You didn't think we would be upset and hurt when Bosco and our step- sisters were missing."

Charlie touched his sister's shoulder. "Em, don't let him get to you."

"When did I become a him?" Fred yelled.

"When you kidnapped Bosco, and the rest of my family. I don't even want to see you again," Charlie yelled.

"I'm your father," Fred replied.

"No, you aren't my father! I only have one dad and he is lying in the hospital bed because of you."

"He's not your father; I'm your father," Fred shouted, as he grabbed a hold of Charlie's arms.

"You listen here, he will never love you like a son, like I do."

"That is where you are wrong." Charlie said, as he stood up.

"I just wanted to see why you did everything and now I know, because you are a jerk. You think Bosco ruin your family, so you wanted to ruin his. But he didn't destroy this family, you did," Charlie said, as he walked away.

"I know that you believe me, Emily, that's why you haven't said anything," Fred responded. Emily shook her head.

"No, that's not why, I was letting Charlie talk first, now it's my turn." He grabbed Emily's hand.

"You have to know that I just wanted us to be a family again. I never wanted anybody to get hurt."

"Expect Bosco right. You didn't really care what happened to him, did you?" Emily yelled.

"Emily… I"

"Don't tell me a lie! I know the truth; you wanted him dead, so you could have mom all to yourself. But didn't you realize that she could never love you again, that she only loves Bosco and always will."

"She could have loved me, she did once." Emily looked at the look in Fred's eyes.

"Not after being with a great guy."

"So he turned my daughter against me too."

"No, you did that all yourself," Emily replied. Fred grabbed Emily's hand.

"Please forgive me, you have always been daddy's little girl."

"I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know that Emily, but you must realize that I just did it all for love."

"That wasn't love. That was hate. "Emily said, as she was about to get up when he grabbed her hand.

"Please.. Em… listen to me."

"No!" Emily said. Faith and Charlie then ran towards Fred and Emily.

"You let go of Emily now."

"She's my daughter, Faith; I'm just trying to get her to understand why I did it." Emily stood up and looked at Fred.

"I understand perfectly. I don't ever want to see you again, you hear me. I want you out of my life."

"Are you going to tell me that Bosco is like a father to you too.. because your big mean father hurt him." Emily sighed.

"He was a father to me a long time before you kidnapped him and tried to get him killed. Can we go now, mom?" Faith nodded.

"Of course we can."

"No, Faith, I want to talk to you," Fred said with this angry look on his face. Emily and Charlie both looked at Faith.

"Don't do this, mom. Let's go."

"I want to talk to you now… alone," Fred yelled.

"You either talk with all of us, or none," Emily said, "Because I'm not leaving my mom alone with you."

"Honey, I'll be fine. Why don't the two of you call a cab?" Faith suggested. Emily nodded, and she and Charlie walked away from Fred and Faith. Faith looked at Fred.

"I don't see what you have to talk about."

"I need you to get our kids to understand why I did everything and get them to forgive me. Get me out of here; you have to pay my bail."

"Forgive you… for almost getting almost getting their stepfather killed and hurting their step-sisters and grandma. You nearly got my husband killed and all of my kids were in danger because of you... I don't think I will be paying your bail."

"You will.. if you want your husband and twin daughters to stay alive, you will. I just need to call Nardo's people and get them to finish the job." Faith pulled her hand out to punch him.

"Don't do it! It's not worth that it is what he wants you to do, mom." Emily said.

"You're right, honey," Faith said, as she hugged her daughter.

"Are you ready to go now, mom?" Emily asked. Faith nodded.

"Yep, I'm ready to go."

"Faith…… I'm not going to let you take my kids away from me. You hear me." Faith turned around.

"I think you did that all on your own," she said, as she and Emily walked away.

A hour later, Faith, Emily and Charlie had returned to the hospital. She hugged her kids.

"Are the two of you okay?" Emily looked at Faith as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I just didn't think he was going to be like that."

"I know, Em. I'm so sorry the two of you had to go through that."

"It's fine, mom. We needed to do that to get on with our lives," Charlie replied, "I can tell you now; I never want to see him ever again." Faith nodded.

"You never have to see him." Faith could see how tired Charlie was.

"How about we take you back to your room and you can get some rest. You need some rest too, Emily?"

"I'm fine, mom." Emily responded. Faith smiled.

"I know you are fine, but you have been through a lot today."

"You have too mom." Emily responded, as she hugged Faith. Faith smiled at her daughter.

"I'm fine as long as my kids are okay."

"We are going to be fine, Susan said that I could stay over at her house seeing as Rose and the twins are there."

"So is Susan having everybody living there?" Faith said with a smile.

"I think so, Mom. She's really nice." Emily responded.

"Do you need a ride there?" Faith asked. Emily shook her head.

"No, I know how to get there. I'll come back and see you all later." Faith hugged Emily.

"You were really brave today, doing what you did. You too, Charlie."

"But we didn't anything." Charlie replied.

"Yes you did. I know it was really hard to find out why your dad did was he did, that he is not the same person he was before."

"Can we stop talking about this?" Emily said, with this sad look on her face.

"Of course we can." Faith said. Emily then said goodbye to Faith and Charlie, and walked away.

"Let's get you to your room, Charlie." Faith said, as they walked to the elevator.

Bosco and Detective Brown were talking about the kidnapping when Faith walked in.

"Hi, Detective Brown."

"Hi Mrs. Boscorelli, I was just taking your husband's statement." Faith nodded, and sat down next to Bosco, and grabbed his hand.

"So is the trial going to be here in Chicago or in New York?"

"It will be in Chicago, seeing as the crime took place here," Detective Brown said.

"Thank you for your statement, Officer Boscorelli." Bosco nodded.

"Thank you for saving my family." Detective Brown nodded.

"I'm just glad that everything worked out for all of you," he said, as he left the room. Bosco turned to Faith.

"So how are Emily and Charlie doing?"

"As good as can be expected... Fred try to get them to understand why he did it, but they are smart and didn't fall for it."

"Of course they wouldn't, they are like their mother." Bosco said with a smile. He then looked at Faith and saw a sad look on her face.

"Are you going okay?"

"I'm just thinking about everything that happen and how this is my entire fault." Bosco had this grin on his face.

"So you can blame yourself, but I can't. That's a little unfair, don't you think?" Faith smiled slightly.

"I know, Boz. I just hate seeing what my family has gone through because of Fred."

"I know, Faith, but we'll get through together, but none of this is either of our faults. You told me that." Faith smiled.

"Always remember what I said, do you?"

"Of course I do." Bosco said. Faith then climbed onto the bed.

"I love you, Bosco."

"I love you too, Faith." He said as he put his arms around her, and kissed her. She then smiled at him.

"There is something I need to talk to you about." Bosco looked at her.

"Sure, Faith." She sat up and looked at him.

"When we get back to New York, I want you to adopt Emily and Charlie." Bosco looked at her in shock.

"You want me to adopt them?"

"Yes I do, Boz, they see you as their father already for a long time. I just want to make it official." Bosco smiled.

"I would love to," he said, as he leaned over and kissed her.

"I see them as my kids already."

"I know you do, Bosco."

A while later, Faith saw that Bosco had fallen asleep; she got off the bed, and sat down on  
the chair. She smiled to herself, as she looked at Bosco sleeping, for the first time in a while, she felt like everything was going to be okay for her family.

To be continued!


	17. Chapter 17

Is Love Enough?

Chapter 17

A few days later,

"So the little red riding hood and her Grandmother..." Bosco said, as he looked at Michelle, and saw that she had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Well at least I didn't make you fall asleep, Hannah-banana," Bosco said with a smile, as he looked at his other daughter.

"Daddy… play."

"I wish I could Hannah, but Daddy is still a little hurt. I promise as soon as I get out of here, I'm taking you and your sister to the park."

Hannah put her arms around Bosco.  
"Daddy, love."

"I love you too, Hannah, and you too, Michelle," He said as he hugged the both of his daughters.

"You are really good with your kids."

Bosco looked up and saw Carter standing in front of him. "Hello, Dr. Carter."

Carter walked up to Bosco. "I just thought I'll see you how you are doing. You and your family are all that Susan talks about."

Bosco grinned. "All woman like me..."

"But there is only one woman for you, right?" Faith said as she entered the room.

Bosco smiled. "Of course there is."

"Nice to see you again, Dr. Carter."

"You too, Faith," Carter said.

Carter then sat down next to Bosco. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing better," Bosco said. Faith then looked at Bosco. "Why didn't you tell me that you have to see a therapist?"

"Because I'm not seeing one. And how did you know anyway?" Bosco said.

"Susan told me."

Carter looked at them. "I'll leave you two alone." Carter said as he walked out of the room. Faith waited until Carter was gone before she said anything else.

"I know you hate therapists, but you have been through so much lately, Bosco… My  
accident, your kidnapping, please just go and talk to the therapist. Just this one time for me?" Faith pleaded.

"I don't know." Faith grabbed his hand, "Just one time."

Bosco looked at Faith. "You know I can't say no to you... Fine this one time, that is it." Faith then grabbed a hold of Michelle and Hannah, who had fallen asleep.

"I'm going to take them back to Susan's place. What time is your appointment?" Faith asked.

"You don't have to come with me." Bosco responded.

Faith smiled. "I have to make sure that you go."

Bosco grinned. "I told you I would go."

"I know that Boz, but I know you too well," Faith said, as she leaned over and kissed him.

"So what time?"

"5 o clock."

"Okay, I'll be there," Faith said. Bosco then waved goodbye to Faith and the kids as they left his room.

Susan knocked on Bosco's door. "I'm here to take you to your therapist?"

"Where's Faith?" he asked, as he got out the bed.

"She got stuck in traffic." Susan said. "What do you think you are doing getting out of the bed by yourself?"

"I'm not weak. I just got shot once; it's not like I got shot 4 times or anything. Oh wait that happen to me. So I think I know if I can walk or not."

"This is hospital policy."

"You should know by now, I don't listen to what people tell to do," Bosco said as he stood up by himself.

"Sit down now!" Susan replied.

Bosco looked at her. "You are just as bossy as Faith is," he said, as he sat down on the wheelchair. He then looked at Susan.

"So Faith called you and told you to take me to my therapist as she thought that I wouldn't go if she wasn't here."  
Susan grinned. "Maybe," she said as she wheeled Bosco out of his room. They had just got to the office, when Abby came up to them.

"Susan, we need you to down in the ER." Susan looked at Bosco.

"Go, Susan, you can see that I'm going to go. You don't need to worry," Bosco said, as he wheeled himself into the office.

Abby looked at Susan as Bosco went into the office.

"You have really got attached to this family. I can see why you got attached to him, can we say sexy?"

"I'm married, Abby."

"Don't tell me you didn't notice how sexy he is. If he wasn't married, I think I would ask him out."

"No you wouldn't."

"We never know will we?" Abby said, as Abby and Susan walked away.

The therapist looked at Bosco. "So you have been through a lot these past few weeks. How do you feel about everything?"

"Fine."

"Mr. Boscorelli, I'm sure you don't feel that way, now tell me how you really feel? How did you feel when your wife was hurt."

"How the hell do you think I felt?" Bosco yelled.

"I am getting the sense that you are angry about the accident," the therapist nodded.

"Are you dumb? Anybody would be angry about their wife getting hurt. I'm not doing this; I can't," Bosco said, as he got up from his wheelchair. He opened the door and was about to walk away.

"What do you think you are doing Bos?" Faith said as she stood up and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry, Faith, but I can't do this. I love you, but I'm not doing this." The therapist then came up to them.  
"You must be Mrs. Boscorelli; I'm Dr. Thomason." Faith shook the doctor's hand.   
"Nice to meet you. I'm sorry about my husband."

"Don't apologize for me... This guy wants to know if I was angry about your accident. What doesn't she think I was happy that you got hurt?"

The therapist looked at Bosco and Faith. "How about both of you talk with me? Would you feel better with your wife in the room?"

"No!" Bosco yelled. Faith grabbed his hand. "Boz, come on. I'll come in with you."

"Faith.. I don't." Faith then put her arms around him.

"Please do this for me. When we get back home, I'll repay you for this," she whispered to him.

"Fine, but only for you." Bosco said, as he and Faith walked back into the office with Dr. Thomason. Bosco and Faith sat down on the couch.

"Now let's talk about the kidnapping. That must have been hard for the both of you." Dr. Thomason said. Bosco sighed.

"It was. Bosco's my life, if anything happened to him I don't know what I would do." Faith said. A single tear come down her cheeks.

"He is everything to me."

Bosco grabbed her hand. "I know Faith, but I didn't die."

Faith looked at him. "But that wasn't the only time that I thought that I was going to lose you. What about the time you took 4 bullets for me and was in a coma for 4 months."

The doctor looked down on the pad. "I don't see anything here about this... When did this happen?"

"5 years ago," Faith said. "I can still remember that day like it happened yesterday. Bosco saved my life by jumping in front of the bullets because I frozen when the gunmen came at us."

"Do you feel regret because your husband had to save your life?"

"That's enough, we're leaving." Bosco said.

Faith looked at Bosco. "It's fine; I can answer the question. Yes I do feel that it was my fault that Bosco was hurt, and everything that he had to get through."

"Faith… I don't blame you, I love you." Bosco said, as he grabbed her hand.

"It wasn't for me saving your life; we probably would have never said that we love each other."

Faith smiled. "I guess you are right, but I still feel about everything that you had to go through because of it." Bosco put his arms around her.  
"But you were there for me during my recovery. I couldn't have ask for a better person, "he said, as he leaned over and kissed her.

Dr. Thomason looked at them both. "How about we talked about your kidnapping, Bosco?"

Half an hour, Bosco and Faith returned back to his hospital room. Faith helped him into  
the bed.

"I don't need help."

"I know you don't need help," Faith said.

"But I like helping you," she said, as she leaned over and kissed him.

"I like you helping me too."

"Don't the two of you ever stop kissing," said a voice. Faith turned around and saw Ty, Sully, Lieu and Sasha standing in the doorway.

"I could say the same thing about you and Sasha." Bosco responded. Ty smiled.

"That's different."

Faith looked at Sully. "So are Bosco and I fired now? We have taken a lot of time off," she said, with a laugh.

"I talked to the Department, and everything is sorted out," Sully said.

"Thanks Sul. It's still weird having you as the boss." Faith said. Sully smiled.  
"I know."

Swersky looked at Faith and Bosco. "How do you think I feel not being your boss anymore?"

"Do you miss me?" Bosco said with a smile.

"I never said that." Swersky said.

Bosco smiled. "I know you miss me, you just don't want to admit it. You wish that you didn't retire."

"Of course, Bosco."

Sully then looked at Bosco and Faith. "So we all have decided we are going to go back to New York, seeing that you and Faith are safe." Faith smiled.

"Thanks for all your help, guys; it really means a lot to us."

Ty smiled. "You're like family to us; we would do anything for the two of you and your family."

Sasha then looked at her watch. "We better go if we want to make our flight."

Faith waved goodbye to them. "We see you all later."

"Finally we are alone." Bosco said with a grin, as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Boz, you need to have some rest." Faith spoke softly.

"I've had enough rest to last me forever, I just want to be with you."

"And you will, but you need to have some sleep. I'll be back later. I want to go by and see our kids."

Bosco nodded. "Fine." Faith saw the pout he had on his face.

She smiled. "It's not like I'm not going to be back."

"Well you better be back, I sleep much better with you by my side." Faith waved goodbye to Bosco and then left the room.

A few days later, Susan and Bosco's doctor walked into his room.

"Well Mr. Boscorelli, it looks like you are getting out of this hospital." Bosco's doctor said.

"Finally." Bosco said. "Does that mean that I can go back to New York?"

Susan looked at Bosco. "That is why I'm here. You are still recovering and your doctor thinks that it would be best if you wait a few days before you go back to New York and when I told him that you will be staying at my place, he was more than happy to let you leave."

Bosco smiled. "Thanks Susan."

"But Susan is going to keep an eye on you to make sure that you are recovering nicely, before you go back home"

Susan smiled at Bosco's doctor. "I'll make sure he is recovered before he goes back home."

The doctor's pager went off. "Just sign the forms, and then you can go."

Bosco nodded. "Thanks." Bosco said as the doctor left the room.

Susan looked at Bosco. "Well I'm not finished my shift yet, but I'll be back in a few hours "

"You mean I don't get out of here now." Bosco said.

"If you want to get out of the hospital today you need to wait for me, but if you want to stay here, I can go and tell your doctor that you are staying."

"Its fine; I can wait."

Susan smiled. "I thought you would say that," she said.

"I'll see you later," she said, as she left the room.

A few hours later, Faith and Bosco were waiting for Susan to show up.

"I'm so glad that you are finally getting out of the hospital." Faith said, as she put her arms  
around him.

"You're glad? What about me?" Bosco said with a grin, "I just want to get out of here and be with my kids and my lovely wife. How are they doing?"

"They all are doing great." Faith said with a smile. Susan walked in the room.

"Well in about half an hour you can see my kids. I have never seen my house that full before."

"Susan, we can stay at a hotel." Bosco replied.

"Don't be silly, I love having everybody there, and I know Cosmo loves it," Susan said.

"Come on. Let's getting going, but we need to go down to ER first. There are a few people that want to say goodbye. It seems like you are famous. Everybody wants to know how you are doing." Susan said with a smile.

"I told you everybody love me, Faith" Bosco said. Faith laughed.

"But only one of us get to take you home." she said, with a smile. Susan then walked out of the room for a second and came back with a wheelchair.

"I'm not sitting in that."

"You are if you want to leave," Susan said. Bosco looked at Faith.

"Are you going to help me here?"

"No," Faith said, shaking her head.

"I don't have any say in this; this is hospital policy."

"Fine." Bosco said, as he got into the wheelchair, and they all left his hospital room.

Susan wheeled him down to the ER, and walked towards the admitting desk where Sam and Luka were. Sam walked up to Susan.

"So Mr. Boscorelli is finally leaving the hospital, I heard that you have been giving trouble to the nurses."

"Now why would I do that?" Bosco said with a grin.

Sam then knelt down. "But what I heard from the nurses was that you were their favourite, and their worst, at the same time."

Faith smiled. "I wonder why. He can be the most charming person and the most annoying."

"Faith… you do remember that I'm here." Bosco said with a grin.

"I thought you loved me."

Faith smiled and kissed him. "Oh I do."

"I'm glad that your whole family is doing better now," Luka said, when suddenly his pager went off.

Luka then waved goodbye to Bosco and Faith and walked away. Carter and Abby came up to them, holding hands.

"I didn't know that the two of you were together." Faith said. Carter smiled as he looked at Abby.

"We dated before, but then things happened, and we broke up."

"But we both care deeply about each other and I helped John through something these past few weeks, and we decided to give our relationship another chance."

Faith smiled. "I'm happy for you," She then turned to Bosco.

"We broke up a few times, didn't we?"

"But that was when we were just partners." Bosco replied.

"But it hurt the same way, but that doesn't matter as we found our way back to each other, just like John and Abby did."

"Well we should be getting going now," Susan said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Susan said. She then saw that Bosco had got of his wheelchair.

"What do you think I was going to listen to you?" Bosco said, as he started walking out of the ER with Faith behind.

"I guess not," Susan said, as she followed them.

Susan opened the door to her house, and her, Faith and Bosco walked inside, and walked into the living room. Bosco couldn't believe what he saw, it was a banner that read.

"Welcome home Daddy." He could see that Michelle and Hannah had done some coloring on it. Then the little girls run towards Bosco.

"Daddy!" Bosco smiled at them.

"Daddy is home."

" Daddy.. home." Michelle said, as she held onto Bosco. Bosco looked at Emily and Charlie standing in the corner.

"Are you going to come and give us a hug too?"

"We didn't want to interrupt your time with your kids." Emily said. Bosco looked at Emily and Charlie.

"You're my kids too," he said, as he looked at Faith.

"You can tell them." Faith replied. Bosco had this big smile on his face.

"When we get back to New York, I'm going to be adopting the both of you, even though I see you as my kids already; we are going to make it officially."

Emily and Charlie walked over to Bosco and hugged him.

"That's the best news I have ever heard, you can finally be our dad." Charlie said. Faith and Susan watched Bosco with his kids.

"You are really lucky to have a husband like Bosco who wants to adopt your kids."

Faith smiled. "He has acted like their father for a long time now, we are just making officially."

"What are you doing, just standing there, Ma and Faith. Come give me a hug," Faith and Rose towards Bosco and the rest of them.

Susan smiled at them. The Boscorelli family was finally getting some happiness finally and she couldn't be happier, if anybody deserve it, they did.

To be continued!


	18. Chapter 18

Is Love Enough?

Author's Note: This is the last chapter. I decide to end it now. Thanks for  
everybody that read this story and for Melissa for editing it.

Chapter 18

Bosco, Faith and the rest of the family were at the airport waiting to catch their flight; Susan and Chuck, and Cosmo were there with them. Susan looked at Faith and Bosco.

"I'm going to miss you," Susan said as she hugged Bosco and Faith.

"We will keep in touch," Faith said, "Thanks for everything that you did for us."

"I'm just glad that your family is doing better." Faith then heard the call for their flight.

"It looks like we need to get going." Susan smiled at Bosco.

"You take care of your family."

"I will," Bosco grinned.

"It's time to go, sweeties," Bosco replied, as he watched his daughters playing with Cosmo.

"No… no go." Hannah said, holding onto Cosmo. Susan walked over to Hannah.

"I know that you had fun with Cosmo, but you need to go back home. Don't worry you'll see us again. Maybe we will come and visit you guys in New York." Hannah smiled.

"My home? Yey!" Susan smiled.

"You can't get rid of us now," Susan said, as she hugged Hannah and then hugged Michelle. Hannah looked at Faith and held her arms up.

"Go." Faith smiled at Susan.

"Thanks," she said. Susan nodded, and then waved at Faith and Bosco; they walked away with their family.

"You are really going to miss them, aren't you?" Chuck said. Susan turned to him.

"I am," she said as a single tear fall down her cheeks, "Come on; let's go before I start crying more."

Many hours later at the JFK Airport, Bosco and Faith were getting their bags, when they heard Emily, Rose and Charlie talking to someone. They turned around and saw Ty and Sasha  
standing in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Bosco asked. Ty smiled.

"I thought you wouldn't want to take a cab home, so I thought we would come pick you and then Michelle and Hannah can come and visit Kayla. While you spend some time together, you'll been through a lot."

"Did you know about this?" Bosco asked Emily. Emily smiled.

"Yes, we did. Me and Charlie are going to stay at Rose's tonight." Faith looked at Ty and Sasha.

"It was nice of you to do that, but I want to spend time with my family. We have been through so much lately." Emily looked at Faith.

"Well at least go out for dinner." Faith turned to Bosco.

"I don't think there is anyway we can get out of this." Bosco smiled at Faith.

"What you don't want to go out for dinner with me?" She walked up to Bosco and put her arms around his waist.

"Of course I want to go out for with you." she said, as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Get a room," Charlie replied. "Can we go home now?" Faith smiled at her son.

"Sure. It's great to be back."

Later that night, Faith and Bosco were sitting at their table, eating their dinner.

"I wonder how Hannah and Michelle are doing?" Faith asked.

"Maybe we should phone Ty and make sure they are giving them too much trouble?" Bosco grabbed Faith's hand.

"I'm sure they are fine, Faith." Faith looked at Bosco.

"So you are telling me that you aren't worried about how Hannah and Michelle are doing. They have been through a lot." Bosco didn't say anything to Faith.

"I guess that is a yes." Bosco glanced at Faith.

"Do you want to go?" Faith nodded. Bosco then told the waiter that they were going to be going now. Faith then turned to Bosco and looked at him.

"You know I think you want to go as much as me, because you didn't protest that you didn't' want to go." Bosco mumbled something.

"What did you say?" Faith asked.

"I said you are right," Bosco said. Faith grinned.

"I thought so." The waiter then came with their check, Bosco paid, and they then left the  
restaurant. As they were walking back to the car, Bosco put his arms around Faith.

"I never thought that I would be rather be home with my kids, then out on a date with my beautiful wife." Faith turned to him.

"That's because you have grown up, Boz. You have been since the day that Michelle and Hannah were born, and I find that very sexy," she said, as she kissed him.

"Oh you do..." Bosco replied. Faith smiled.

"I do," she grinned as they got into the car.

Hannah and Kayla were playing with each other while Michelle was sleeping in Sasha's arms. Ty looked at Sasha.

"She looks so peaceful."

"She does, you would never guess what she has been through lately," Ty said. Michelle then started to cry as she woke up.

"Michelle..." Ty said, with a smile. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Mommy.. daddy." Sasha smiled at Ty.

"I think she wants her mommy and daddy."

"Really, Sasha?" Ty said with a laugh.

"I know you want them," Sasha said, as she put Michelle over her shoulder and walked her around the room. 

"Daddy…"

"Daddy's not here." Sasha said. She then tried to put her down next to her sister, but she didn't want to sit.

"Daddy.. Mommy." Before Sasha could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Ty opened the door.

"Faith… Bosco, why are you back so early?" Sasha walked to them.

"Didn't you enjoy yourself?"

"Daddy," Michelle said, as she pulled her hands out to Bosco. Bosco grabbed Michelle.

"We couldn't be away from our daughters for long."

"How's my cutie pie? "Bosco said, as he walked around the apartment.

"Been good for Uncle Ty and Auntie Sasha." Michelle put her head on Bosco's shoulder.

"Love daddy."

"I love you too," as he stroke her hair, as she started to fall asleep. He then walked over to Hannah 

"How's my Hannah-banana?" he asked, as he kneeled down and kissed Hannah's cheek. She looked up at him. 

"Daddy!"

"What are you playing with?" Bosco asked, as he sat down next to her, and put Michelle in his lap. Faith smiled to herself, as she was watching them play. Ty walked up to her.

"Did you ever think you would see Bosco like that?" Faith smiled.

"Yes I did. I knew that he would be a great father," she said, as she walked over to Bosco. 

"Do I get to play too?"

"Of course you do." Bosco said.

"We are playing with the tea set. Would you like some?" he asked. Faith smiled.

"Of course I do." Ty put his arms around Sasha.

"Never thought I would see the day that Bosco would play tea party with his two daughters."

"Oh I know," Sasha said with a grin.

The next morning, Emily walked into Bosco's and Faith's house, and saw Bosco sitting in the  
living room with the twins.

"Is Mom here?" she asked. Bosco smiled. 

"She's just having a shower." Emily sat down next to Bosco.

"I have some great news." Bosco turned to Emily.

"Well tell me." Emily smiled. "I really think my mom should be here."

"What do I need to be here for?" Faith asked, as she walked up to them, and sat down next to Bosco and put his arms around him.

"Well I got this letter in the mail today." Emily replied. "I'm afraid to open it."

"What is it, Em?" Faith asked.

"It will tell me if I passed my exam."

"You mean the exam if you passed police academy?" Faith asked, with this smile on her face. Emily nodded her head.

"That's the one; I can't open it." Bosco grabbed the letter away from Emily.

"Let me do, but we already know what it is says." Bosco ripped open the letter, and looked at Emily.

"I'm…"

"What Dad, just tell me I'm going to be a cop or not?" she asked. 

"Come on, don't do this to me."

"You passed your exam, you are officially a police officer. They will be mailing you another letter in a few weeks telling you where you'll be put," Bosco said with a great big smile.

"I'm so proud of you, Emily." He said as he hugged her.

"I'm proud of you, too Emily. I know I was support at the beginning but I know you are going to make a great cop."

"I learn from the best." Emily said, as she put her arms around Bosco and Faith. Hannah and Michelle looked at Emily.

"Em, play."

"Of course." Emily said. Bosco looked at Hannah and Michelle.

"Did you just hear that your big sister is going to be a police officer like mommy and daddy?"

"Peace Icer!" Hannah cried giggling.

"That's right; your sister is going to be just like your mother, a strong, wonderful cop." Emily smiled at Bosco.

"Maybe I'll have a great partner like you did mom, and marry him." Faith turned to Bosco.

"There's only one Bosco, and I have him right here." Bosco then looked at Emily.

"Well I think it is time for us to go and celebrate this big news."

"Well go and pick Charlie up from work, and celebrate your big day, Emily," Faith said, as she put her arms around Bosco, and couldn't believe how happy she was. Her family was finally getting everything they wanted, and nobody was going to destroy this family.

A few months later, Faith and Bosco had just got back from Chicago where they had to testify at Andrew Nardo's trial, where both Andrew and Fred got 20-30 years for their charges. It was hard to see her ex-husband get to the point where he would do something that dangerous to get her back, but she was with the one that she loved and always would, and that was all that mattered. She then put her arms around Bosco.

"I love you." Bosco smiled at her.

"I love you too. I'm just so glad that this is over and we can finally get on with our lives." Faith smiled. 

"I know, Bosco. I think the kids are finally getting on with their lives. They'll never forget Fred, but I think they are letting go of everything. Emily is starting her new job at 39 precient next week; Charlie is starting at the University in the fall."

"Your family has been through a lot, but I think you all have come out stronger," Susan said who was standing next to Faith. Faith smiled.

"I think we have to, and to think if this had all happened. We would have never become such good friends with you." Susan smiled.

"That's true; I think Cosmo is happy that he gets to see Hannah and Michelle again."

"Did he miss them?" Bosco asked. Susan smiled.

"He did. He kept on asking when he gets to see them again."

"Well they don't know they are seeing you on again, not even Emily or Charlie know. It was just a spur of the moment thing when we come to Chicago to testify. We thought of the two of you and we decide to ask you to come back with us for a visit."

"I bet you never thought we would say that we were planning on visit you very soon," Chuck said who was walking with Cosmo towards the house.

"No of course not," Bosco said with a grin, as they came towards the house and Bosco opened the door. Emily and Charlie were sitting in the living room with Hannah and Michelle.

"Dr. Lewis, we didn't know you were coming home with mom and dad."

"We didn't either." Faith said, as she walked into the house. 

"Dr. Lewis here, was going to come visit in a few weeks, but we told them that they should come with us now. So they said yes." Emily smiled.

"Well it's good to see you again," Emily said, as she looked at her watch. " I'm sorry, but I have to work. I don't want to be late."

"Unlike your father?" Faith said with a smile.

"I wasn't late every day." Faith put her arms around him. "Yes you were and you know it." Bosco looked down on the floor.

"Okay maybe you are right." He then hugged Emily. "You be safe out there."

"Yes, dad I'll be fine." Emily said with a smile. She then waved goodbye and left the house. Charlie looked at Faith and Bosco.

"I should be going too. I have to meet Sarah," Charlie then kissed Michelle and Hannah's   
forehead.

"See you later."

"Charlie.. love."

"I love you too." He said, as he waved goodbye to the twins and then said goodbye to the rest of them. Cosmo looked at Susan.

"Can I play with Hannah and Michelle?" Susan smiled at his son.

"Sure." Susan, Chuck and Bosco sat on the couch while Faith walked over to the bookcase and pulled out a photo album. Faith sat down.

"I thought you would like to see some pictures, Susan?"

"Of course I would, Faith." Susan said with a smile. Bosco turned to Chuck. 

"Do you want to take the kids out for ice cream, while the women looked over the pictures?" Chuck smiled.

"Sounds great to me." Bosco walked over to Hannah and Michelle.

"How does ice cream sound?"

"Yes!" Hannah and Michelle said. Cosmo looked at Bosco. "I like Chocolate ice cream with sprinkles."

"Well that is what we will get then." Bosco said, as he put Hannah and Michelle in the stroller. He then walked over to Faith and leaned over and kissed her.

"We won't be too long." Faith smiled.

"See you later." Susan then hugged and kissed Chuck. "Are you sure you don't want to stay and look at the pictures?"

"I think I'll pass," Chuck said with a smile. Susan nodded. 

"Fine." She then turned to Cosmo.

"Now you be good for Bosco an daddy." Bosco smiled.

"Cosmo's always good, aren't you, buddy?" he said, as he pushed the stroller out of the house and Chuck and Cosmo were behind.

"Bye," they all yelled, as they left the house.

"I don't know why the men didn't want to stay." Faith said. "We are only looking at pictures."

"That is probably why." Susan said with a laugh.

"Well it's their loss," Faith said, as she opened the photo album. "Here's when Bosco and I got married. I still remember that day like it happened yesterday." Susan smiled.

"It's a wonderful dress, you looked so pretty." Faith then turned the pages.

"I'm guessing this is when you were pregnant with the twins." Susan said with a smile.

"No, I'm always that big," Faith said, with a laugh.

"That is the most amazing picture." Susan pointed to a picture of Bosco with Hannah and Michelle in his arms.

"That was the first time that he saw them. I have never seen him look like before." Susan smiled.

"You two were made for each other. You have the most amazing family." Faith smiled.

"I never thought that Bosco and I would ever be a family. Of course he was always part of my family, but it wasn't until he saved my life that night in the hospital, that I realize how much I truly loved him, and it wasn't just as friends anymore."

"Did he really jump in front of 4 bullets for you?" Susan asked.

"He did, I.." Faith said, as she stopped in mid sentence and a tear fall down her cheek. Susan looked at Faith.

"I should have never ask you that."

"Its fine, Susan." Faith said, as she looked at Susan. "Even though it has been many years ago since it happened, I still think about how close I came to losing Bosco forever."

"I'm sorry, Faith. You didn't lose Bosco, and you never will. How about we look at some other pictures?" Faith smiled.

"That's sounds like a great idea." Faith said, as she wiped away the tear. She would always remember that day forever, it would never truly go away. Faith then looked at the pictures.

"Here's one when Hannah walked for the first time, she did it before Michelle. You should of saw Bosco's face; it was like he had never seen this before."

"I remember Chuck and I being like that when Cosmo walked for the first time. It was like we never seen anybody walk before, like it was something new to us." Faith then turned the pages; most of them were of birthday and Christmas. Then they got to the next page.

"When was this?"

"This was when Emily gradated from police academy. She wasn't there with the rest of her friends because she was in Chicago, so when we got back and she found out that she passed. They did a ceremony for her."

"And how did that happen?" Faith smiled.

"Let's just say I had some favors I need." Faith smiled.

"This is Emily at her first day as a cop. She didn't want us to take a picture of her, but we had to."

"So do you see Emily during your shifts?" Susan asked.

"Some times we see each other, but not that often as they are two different preicents. I think she is glad that she doesn't go to the same precient as me and Bosco because she knows how protective we are of her. I didn't want her to be a cop as I know what it can do to a person, but I know I couldn't stop her. She is stubborn like that."

"You mean like her mother." Faith smiled. Faith then turned the pages of the photo album.

"And here is the day when Bosco adopt Emily and Charlie. I was so happy that he is legally their father now, even though I know he was their father well before we sign papers, but I want to make it legal."

"Is that Bosco's mom in the picture?" Susan asked. Faith smiled. "She did a party for us that day; I think she just wanted to do a party."

"Well you all looked happy there." Susan said with a smile. Then suddenly a picture fall out of the album, and she saw that it was a picture of Fred and the kids at Emily's high school graduation. Faith picked up the picture. 

"Even though we were divorced I still tried to be nice to him because of the kids. I just don't know what happened to make him do what he did... Maybe if I did something different, he would have never tried to hurt Bosco."

Susan put her arm on Faith's shoulder.

"Nothing you did could have changed it. He still loves you and when he couldn't have you that is when he lost it. There is nothing you can do when you love someone else, Faith. I can tell that you and Bosco are truly soul mates." Faith smiled.

"I just wish that things were different. I never wanted Emily and Charlie to hate their father, if only I..."

"It's not your fault, Faith," said a voice. Faith turned around and saw Bosco and Chuck in the doorway. Faith smiled and walked up to Bosco.

"I know it's not, but I still wish I did something differently so Fred wouldn't have done what he did." Bosco put his arms around her.

"Faith, you listen here, Fred was always a jerk. I never thought he would go as far as he did, but there is nothing you could have done, so stop blaming yourself." Susan nodded.

"That is exactly what I told her, but she won't listen to me." Bosco looked at Faith.

"Well you are going to listen to me now. Nothing was your fault, not the kidnapping, not my shooting.. nothing." Faith put her arms around Bosco.

"You say it like that; I have to believe you."

"You know I am always right." Bosco said with a grin.

Later that night, Faith walked into the living room, where Bosco was sitting on the couch, he  
had turned off all the lights. Faith walked towards him.

"What have you done?" she said, as she saw all candles on the table.

"Well the twins are sleeping; our guests are sleep too, so I thought why don't we have spend some time alone." He said, as he stood up and leaned over and kissed her, as he pulled out a single rose from his back. She looked at him with a smile.

"Oh Boz."

"I guess you like it?"

"I love it, Boz." She said, as she put her arms around him. They then sat down on the couch. He put his hand on her face, and brushes away the hair that was in her face. 

"I love you, Faith."

"I love you too," Bosco said, as he started to kiss Faith when he felt something tugging at his shirt. He looked down and saw Hannah.

"Hannah-banna", shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Daddy play."

"No, sweetie, you need to sleep."

"No sleep." Hannah said, "Play." Bosco grabbed a hold of her.

"You can't play now. It's night. You need your sleep."

" No sleep, play." She said, as she crawled in the middle of the two of them. Bosco turned to Faith. "There's goes our night."

Faith smiled, as she leaned over and kissed him. 

"That's fine. I'll go and check up on Michelle and see if she is still sleeping unlike her sister."

A few minutes later, Faith returned to the living room, and saw Hannah lying in Bosco's chest,  
sound asleep, as she walked up to Bosco, she saw that he was sound asleep as well. It was the most amazing sight she has ever seen before. She didn't want to wake either of them up, so she grabbed a blanket and put it over them, and kissed both of them goodnight.

She smiled to herself as she walked towards the bedroom, Bosco and she had  
been through a lot these past few months, but their love was stronger enough to deal with anything that comes in their way and that is the way it was always going to be.

The End.


End file.
